Foretelling of the Heart
by lady winde
Summary: [On Hiatus]A HoTU Fanfic focusing on the romance between the PC and Valen. Windeline is forced into the Underdark to battle with the Valsharess. Will she win over Valen's trust? Are there unseen powers at work? One or two Chapters may be rated R.
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:** I want to thank the lovely ladies who have supported my muse at Bioware's official website and Adria's KoTOR Fanfic website. With out them, there'd be no one I could relate to about my fascinations with David Gaider's beloved creations. This story is dedicated to them, David Gaider, and of course my one true love, Nick. 

  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** To avoid any possible lawsuits(as if I have anything of worth, har har!) I own nothing and claim no ownership over anything Bioware, Atari, or Neverwinter Nights related. This fan fiction is simply a product of love and admiration for "Hordes of the Underdark" and of course my favorite tiefling, Valen Shadowbreath. The *only* character that belongs to me is Windeline Crystaliis. 

* * *

  


A Neverwinter Nights Fan fiction  
  
  
**~Foretelling of the Heart~**  
Written by Lady Winde  
  
**Chapter One: Misunderstandings**  
  
~

The force of the portal slammed the three travelers into the spider etched stone floor of their designated destination. Magical energies brightly illuminated the room as it temporarily blinded the poor occupants around the three travelers.   
  
"Look out! The enemy has found a way in!"   
  
"Protect the Seer!" Twenty or so drow guards quickly surrounded the three sprawled out on the floor.   
  
_Ugh… What now?_ The heavily cloaked figure on the floor rose to its feet while using a gloved hand to wipe the dust from its attire.   
  
"Eep! Boss! What we be doing now? Deekin not want to be chopped into teeny bits. Deekin won't be able to finish story!" The weepy kobold clung to the thick fabric of the cloak. The hooded figure quietly patted the scaled bard's head hoping to ease the panic from him.   
  
The tension was quickly broken by an eloquent voice, "Wait a moment."   
  
The shining greening eyes that were shielded by the hood of the cloak widened at the sight before them. Other words were spoken, but they didn't seem to matter. All the person could do was take in the sight of the pretty thing. A beautiful drow priestess carefully stepped down the stone steps as she made her way to the dark elf standing beside the kobold.   
  
"Nathyrra, you have returned to us."   
  
Her face was young but her eyes betrayed her own appearance. They were shining brilliantly with the knowledge of age and experience. Her lips formed a calm smile at the three before her. The woman's kind features were definitely something the drow weren't known for.   
  
The tired green eyes wandered from face to face as the two women were busy exchanging words. It was hard to concentrate on the words when one's mind was so groggy from battle. The emerald orbs continued to observe each drow face they sighted.   
  
_Drow… Drow… Another dark elf… Drow… Grumpy looking drow… Some guy with horns… Drow… dark elf… Horns?_  
  
The pair of eyes darted back to the horned creature. His blue eyes were trying to peer past the shadows of the hood, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person heavily guarded by the cloak.   
  
His stare was a mixture of intensity, fear, and a faint innocence. _Does he really want to see who's underneath all this? Hmph~ _  
  
It was starting to feel slightly stuffy and a few sweat beads began to form on its forehead. _I really need to take this off… but the minute I do… will the drow turn on me? Sure, they may seem kind and sweet right now… but … _  
  
"Yes! Yes! The boss'll help!!!" Deekin happily hopped up and down with his flailing limbs.   
  
_Wha?_  
  
The drow priestess smiled and slightly tilted her head allowing several of her silver tresses to fall from her slender shoulders. "Excellent, I'm glad you're being reasonable about this."   
  
"Oooh! This be making another good chapter in Deekin's book!" The scaley kobold quickly took out his notes and began to scribble with a hurried delight.   
  
_All in the name of a story, Deek? Not that we have much choice anyways…_ A silent sigh was signaled by sagging shoulders. The Seer took notice and motioned for one of her attendants to come hither.   
  
"It would appear our guests are in need of a small rest… Kayliah, please take them to the appropriate chambers." The servant gave a slight bow and motioned for the two to follow. As the weary travelers left the main chamber of the temple the Seer continued on, "We will talk more of this… after you have rested for a few moments and feel more at ease…"  
  
_Heh. I suppose not removing the hood or the cloak could mark one as "uneasy."_  
  


~

  
  
"So that tiny man is suppose to be our prophetic savior?" Valen crossed his arms and casted his disapproving glance to the ground. "I do not like being watched by something I can not see."   
  
Nathyrra lightly chuckled, "Valen, you should be used to that in the Underdark by now."   
  
The tiefling rolled his eyes in frustration, "Being watched from the dark walls of shadow is one thing…, watched by eyes guarded by such a ridiculous shroud is another."   
  
"Very true," chimed in the Seer. "But… perhaps there is a good explanation for our guest's secrecy." Valen arched an eyebrow not in the least convinced. The Seer continued on with her calm gaze, "We need to trust him… like we need him to trust us."   
  
The tiefling's tail swayed in agitation, "Hmph. I'm going to see what this man is about…with the cloak removed. Whether it's by choice will be entirely up to him." A smirk lightly played upon his features.   
  
Nathyrra's eyes curiously watched the tiefling over as he left the room and she shook her head knowing all to well what he was going to discover. "Mother Seer… may I ask you a question?"   
  
The older woman enigmatically nodded her head as she carefully sat amongst her attendants.   
  
"You know good and well our new friend is a woman… part surface elf… Why did you not correct Valen but instead continued on referring to her as such?" It was Nathyrra's turn to cross her arms. If anyone referred to her as a male she wondered how quick the knife would meet that person's neck. She quickly dismissed the notion with a scowl. She let go of such brutality the day she fully embraced Ellistrae.   
  
"Perhaps I thought it would be best if he was told by his own eyes… Perhaps… Ellistrae foretold it in a vision… Or perhaps… I'm just curious to see how he would react with one from the surface."   
  
Nathyrra quietly shook her head, "Mother Seer… sometimes even you are too enigmatic for me."   
  


~

  
  
"Oh gawd! It feels so good to finally get that lump of cloth off me!" The young woman twirled around the room with arms outstretched and gracefully fell to the bed beside her. Her eyes grazed over the room taking notice of the various large weapons around her. Large maces, swords, and various large plate armors decorated the floor and walls.   
  
"Deekin?"   
  
"Yes boss?"   
  
"Is… this a man's room?"   
  
"Uhm." The kobold carefully examined his surroundings. "Deekin be thinking yes, boss."   
  
The lesser elven creature sighed, "Perhaps they are low on rooms then… Whoever our bunk mate may be… he better..." Her ears perked to the sounds of footsteps heading towards the room.   
  
Deekin noticed the alarmed look on the ranger, "Deekin hide?" the poor kobold knew exactly what the ranger wanted to do. She nodded and Deekin hurriedly ducked under the frame of the bed that was far from the entrance.   
  
Not wanting to hide within the thick fabrics of the cloak, the woman rushed to the side of the room calling upon her innate abilities to blend in with her surroundings._ I shouldn't be doing this… But… if my bunk mate's a drow… Ugh… damn these prejudices of ours!_  
  
Valen entered the room cautiously looking side to side. The woman arched an eyebrow carefully sizing the man up. _Hmm, He's certainly a nosey one…Much cuter now that I have a nicer view of him…_  
  
"And so our guest has vanished." Valen let out a sigh as he shook his head in disapproval. He casually walked over to the bed that had the ranger's loaded bag of equipment. He tilted the bag open with his large mace carefully eyeing the contents.   
  
_NOSEY INDEED!_ The woman tightened the clench of her fists and teeth at the audacity of the man.   
  
"So… Are you ready to show yourself, friend?"   
  
The woman clasped her hands to her mouth. _He knows I'm here!? Oh… He's good. _With the steps that held no sound, she carefully tried to sneak past the tiefling and escape her uneasy predicament.   
  
If only luck was with her this time.   
  
His hands reached out for her with a lightening reflex, "Let's see what manner of a man you are!" He had gripped tightly at the shoulders making sure that their faces were to be close. Valen wanted to leave an impression with the man that he would not soon forget!   
  
His blue eyes widened as they met the emerald brilliance of hers. Carefully examining the bewildered expression of the beautiful woman before him, his words clumsily stumbled from his mouth, "Y...You are a woman!"   
  
He was completely dumbfounded! The prophetic savior was no man! Valen couldn't believe the sight he held in his rough gauntleted hands.   
  
"So glad you noticed." The lady was slowly recovering from the sudden movements of his 'pounce.' The red tendrils of his bangs were lightly brushing against her face. She couldn't make up her mind if she was angry with his roughness or happy with his sudden curiosity.   
  
Valen continued to evaluate the person in his tight grasp. He had never been so close with someone of the surface… The lady before him had slanted green eyes with long lashes to accompany them. Her golden hair was loosely tousled in its hair tie, probably from a long battle that she participated in before her arrival.   
  
"So… This is your room?" She carefully moved a golden lock from her eyes with slender fingers. Valen slowly came back to reality realizing he still held her firmly in his hands. He quickly released them and turned around hoping to hide the sudden blush that crept along his cheeks.   
  
"Yes …, these are my quarters. I … hope my lady forgives my sudden intrusion."   
  
A gentle smile formed upon the ranger's face. "Well then, that's much better." She trotted her way to face him with a happy face, "The name's Windeline. Windeline Crystaliis, pleased to meet you, bunk mate." Windeline happily extended a hand to the man, hoping it would let up on his uneasiness.   
  
The tiefling carefully examined her hand and slowly extended his own to receive quite the hearty hand-shake. Her hand was strong, delicate, calloused, and soft all at once. His confusion had not left his mind as his gaze met that of the lesser elf.   
  
"If… I may be so bold to ask, my lady, but … why are you wearing men's clothing?"   
  
Windeline gave the tiefling a questioning glance, then her eyes widened in embarrassment as she recollected the events that had led her to the temple. Her frame sported a large man's rather worn tunic, a pair of working slacks, and tattered boots.   
  
With a weak laugh and a quick uneasy glance to the floor she said, "Would you believe I had my belongings stolen before my trek?"   
  
The man cocked an eyebrow her way trying to hide the grin that was forming, "Even… your clothing?"   
  
It was Windeline's turn to blush. "Boss? It safe for Deekin now? Creepy crawlies are making way for Deekin. Deekin hate creepy crawlies, boss!" The troubled kobold peeked from under the bed. _Thank the gods for Deekin!_   
  
"Hehe … Well perhaps I'll finish this tale for another day… Do you happen to have a screen? It would be nice to change with out having to worry about prying eyes."   
  


~

  
  
Valen made his way back to the main room, the blush from earlier still warm upon his features. Nathyrra could hardly hide her chuckle. "So I see you finally got acquainted with Lady Crystaliis."   
  
The tiefling scowled at her direction, "You could have told me."   
  
The drow simply shrugged his words away, "The Seer thought it was best you find out on your own."   
  
Valen rolled his eyes as he sighed helplessly. It had been a while since he had been so overcome with surprise and confusion. Perhaps it was the Seer's way of letting that part of his humanity out and expressed.   
  
"Was it refreshing Valen?" The Seer calmly asked as she remained in her somewhat meditative state.   
  
Valen lowered his glance to the stone etched floor, "It was something… I hope not to feel for some time."   
  
"You don't like surprises?" The elder drow slowly opened her eyes and her serene expression seemed to glow.   
  
"Not really, no. I… did not know how to react."   
  
Their conversation was cut short by the appearance of the heavily cloaked ranger and her kobold companion. The tiefling arched an eyebrow unable to understand the woman's need for secrecy.   
  
"Ah, it is good you are back, Lady Windeline." The Seer stood from her meditative stance and quietly walked toward the ranger. The woman carefully pushed back the hood of the lesser elf. "There's no reason to be afraid."   
  
A few gasps and snarls were heard as the hood revealed the lesser elf. As Windeline had feared those that hated their surface cousins would ignore the human parts of her.   
  
_She's afraid?_ Valen carefully watched the scared expression upon her face. It wasn't like the look she had given him. This was a look of total dread.   
  
Windeline reached for her hood and quickly covered her head, allowing only a glimpse of her face revealed. "How about a compromise?"   
  
The Seer smiled, "That will have to do then. You are most welcome here." She placed a delicate hand on her bosom, "I am the Seer." Her eyes silently smiled at the young woman before her. "I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation… Please… Do not be alarmed."   
  
Windeline slightly tilted her head as she crossed her arms careful not to make any sudden movements. "You… awaited my arrival? You _knew_ I was on my way?" Little by little her uneasiness was being whittled away by the Seer.   
  
The drow female smiled enigmatically, "Now _that_, my friend, is going to take more than a little explanation."   
  
The ranger managed a grin. She was almost sure that, whatever the reason, it wouldn't surprise her.   
  
"I am sure you have many questions, and I assure you that they will be answered. Nathyrra has already told me of the events that have led you before us." Her face became strickened and pained. "I am sorry that Halaster has violated you in such a way, Windeline. That was not how I wished to acquire your assistance."   
  
Windeline grimaced at the mention of the geas. The wizard made sure the ranger had learned her lesson well. Never ever meddle in the affairs of a mad wizard despite your intentions!   
  
Slowly the drow's features returned to their normal calm. "But what's done is done, and we must proceed from here."   
  
"That we must." If there was one thing Windeline did hate it had to be long introductions and explanations. Being stagnate while underground wasn't exactly making the elf feel any more at ease.   
  
"Although Halaster has forced you into joining us, your own fate is closely tied to ours."   
  
The ranger arched a delicate eyebrow. "How so?"   
  
A soft chuckle escaped the dark lips of the Seer, "I am sure you have many questions, but there is much we must tell you first. It is important you know something of the Valsharess, if you are to help us against her."   
  
Windeline sighed helplessly. She knew that whenever she was called into some sort of action it would never be simple. Had it ever? She had barely recovered from her previous adventure; then there had been a few escapades due to her short time with fame caused by Deekin's book, 'The Shadows of Undrentide,' and now this. Life would never be simple.   
  
"Just tell me what I need to know." Valen took note of the woman's tone.   
  
"Nathyrra, if you would be so kind…?"  
  
"Of course, Seer." Nathyrra bowed her head deeply and began to tell of the situation at hand.   
  
Windeline's heart sank as she took in the information. A very ambitious matron mother had somehow enslaved a duke of the nine hells. _You never will get a break, will you? _She came to realize that the Valsharess was the same woman who had summoned her while she slept.   
  
She silently praised Mielikki for that encounter. If not for that strange vision, she'd have a Red Sister's dagger jabbed in her throat!   
  
"Once the Underdark is hers, she will turn her attention once more to the surface." Nathyrra's voice continued on.   
  
Windeline slowly shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "But the Valsharess can't reach Waterdeep now. Halaster the Mad is free." _Who am I kidding…?_  
  
The Seer gracefully clasped both of her hands before her. "As each day passes, the Valsharess's hold over the Underdark strengthens and so does her power." The ranger noticed the solemn look that washed over the drow's face.   
  
_They really need me…don't they?_  
  
"You stopped her plans in the Undermountain for now, but she'll find another way. It won't be long." Nathyrra paused carefully selecting her words. "At best, you've bought us _some_ breathing time."   
  
Windeline relaxed her arms from her hips and carefully removed her hood. Her face was determined, focused, and still held a slight fear of those around her. She knew she had to let it go. Prejudices in such situations would only slow her down.   
  
"So Seer, What do you propose we do now?" The lesser elf held the Seer's gaze with her emerald eyes.   
  
The drow nodded slowly. She took note of the difference in attitude the elf had shown. Her lips were hesitant to continue, "Yes, that is a good question. What _are_ we to do now?"   
  
The wise woman lowered her eyes to the floor for a brief moment, carefully contemplating the situation at hand. Her eyes took solace looking upon the floor while everyone awaited her answer in silence.   
  
She slowly looked up and placed both hands upon Windeline's shoulders. "There is only one thing I _can_ do. I must put my faith in the goddess…" Her face drew closer to the lesser elf's, allowing Windeline to see the hope in her eyes. "And that means putting our faith in you." The Seer's hands slowly lifted from the ranger's shoulders, leaving the girl with her mouth gaped in awe. "Our fate lies in your hands."   
  
Valen quickly stepped forward, alarm clearly marked across his handsome features. "Are you sure, Seer? What do we really know about this… this woman?" Valen's cerulean eyes quickly held those of the rangers. "She could be the death of us all!"   
  
Windeline silently groaned._ I certainly didn't expect this out of him… He seemed so…nice and quiet earlier. _  
  
The Seer held up a delicate hand, hoping to forestall him. "Our lives are irrelevant, good Valen." He was about to speak up but the Seer continued on, "The Valsharess must be stopped at all costs, and Windeline is the key to stopping her."   
  
The tiefling grimaced as he continued to argue, "You know I don't believe in your ways, Seer." His face seemed somewhat saddened as he made the remark. "I won't throw away my life by blindly following anyone, and I don't think anyone here should, either."   
  
The Seer remained calm in her explanation, "You have saved us more times than I can count, Valen. But the army of the Valsharess will soon march against us, and even your great skill in battle will not be enough to save us." She looked to Valen with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand.   
  
Valen's scowl seemed to burn a hole into a wall, "I'm willing to defer to your judgment…. For now, Seer." He helplessly made a slight gesture of his hand toward Windeline. "But what makes you think this elven stranger can stop the army of the Valsharess?"   
  
Determination was etched upon the Seer's face as she turned back to Windeline. "I know you are a ranger of great power. But you are so much more than this. You alone can save us from the Valsharess."   
  
Taking in the information that had been laid before her, Windeline resigned herself to her fate. "What would you have me do?"   
  
"Our only hope is for you to find some way to strengthen our forces, or to weaken the Valsharess and her allies. For now… It is late. We shall discuss more of this when we all have had time to fully recuperate from these events."   
  
The drow in the room slowly made their way out of the main chamber either into the streets of the underground city or into the other rooms inside the temple. Windeline began to retreat to her room but slowly turned her head back towards Valen who remained in the chamber.   
  
His head was leaning against one of the cool spider etched walls as he let out a frustrated sigh. The ranger frowned at the man briefly and continued on her way.   
  


~

  
  
"But Boss!" Deekin whined as Windeline pushed him out of the room with his gear in hand.   
  
"Absolutely not, Deekin!" The lesser elf sighed at the kobold determined to stay by her side. "I don't want my bard to be sleeping on the floor when he could be sleeping in a nice bed."   
  
A thought instantly popped in the small kobold's head. "Boss could share bed with Deekin!"   
  
"Absolutely not, Deekin!" The kobold whimpered at her outbursts. Upon seeing his sad eyes, she lightly patted his head and smiled. "Don't worry, Deek. Nothing Epic worthy is going to happen while you're away."   
  
Deekin sighed, "Yes, but… Deekin get lonely."   
  
The ranger gave Deekin a tight hug. "Oh Deek! Don't worry! You aren't alone. I promise I'll wake you as soon as my eyes open!"   
  
Deekin tossed his belongings over his shoulder as he warily eyed the lady. "You promise, Boss?"   
  
"In the name of Mielikki and my honor as a Ranger."   
  
A toothy grin finally appeared on the kobold's face as he trotted down the corridors. "Deekin remember this!"   
  
She sighed as she closed the door, walked over to her belongings, and grabbed her brush. Would she be able to rest with so much to absorb from the day? Her fingers delicately knitted her hair into a braid as she continued to go over the events.   
  
_Prophetic savior? Hardly… I'm just… me. What would grandma and grandpa do? _Her frown deepened as she tried in vain to think out the scenario her grandparents would choose. She dropped her brush in the bag and gently placed her night gown over the screen.   
  
_Red Sisters indeed. _She was more than fortunate that she was able to retrieve her belongings. If there was one thing she loathed, it was knowing all to well that someone had poked and prodded through anything that was hers.   
  
She ducked behind the screen, gladly throwing the men's clothing from her body. Her ears perked as she heard the familiar footsteps make their way to the room. Her hands carefully tugged at the wrap around her bosom.   
  
"The kobold isn't around?" The sounds of unfastening armor were daring Windeline to take a peek from her screen. _Be a good girl, Winde._  
  
She cleared her throat as the last of her bosom wrap was neatly wrapped around one hand, "Deekin went to sleep elsewhere. I would not have him sleep on these stone floors when he could have a comfortable bed at his back."   
  
"I see." Valen dropped his mithril armor beside his bed in a messy heap. Windeline's curiosity could not hold out any longer. She dared to steal a glance at the quiet man.   
  
Her eyes widened as she got a nice view of his backside. Although normally the tight muscles that neatly made up such a man's physique would inspire such a reaction, it was the swaying length of a sinewy tail that caught her glance.   
  
_Horns AND a tail?_ She quietly ducked back behind the screen hoping her peek went unnoticed. Her hands reached for the cotton night gown her mother had made for her years ago. _What manner of creature is this man?_ She smiled as she continued to muse to herself.   
  
"Are you decent?" She kindly asked.   
  
"Did that stop you a moment ago?" _How does he do that!?_ She managed a quiet chuckle refusing to answer the question. A few awkward moments passed as she remained behind the screen. The rustling of clothing could be heard while Windeline was going through her sack. "It's ok, now."   
  
The woman peeked from behind the screen to see Valen laying in bed with his back to her. As quiet as she could be, she climbed into bed with her drawing slate and pen & ink in hand. _Hmm… drow beds are so soft!_ The bed was a warm welcome compared to the various places she had slept before.   
  
She propped a pillow against the wall to lean against. With the drawing slate in her lap, she reached for a few sheets of paper Deekin had let her borrow. She winced as the papers left her sack with a noise less than silent.   
  
"Not able to sleep?" Windeline swore there was a hint of agitation woven in his voice.   
  
A smile played upon her lips, "I haven't tried, yet. I like to draw a bit before turning in."   
  
"You are an artist as well?" Valen turned in his bed to look at the lady while she sketched on her paper.   
  
She continued to smile, "When I want to be, although I'm far from a professional." _Thanks for the view, good man._ Her eyes lifted from her lap now and then trying to transfer the image of the man onto her paper.   
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Although her eyes weren't looking at his, she could feel his gaze upon her.   
  
Valen shrugged, "I probably wouldn't have handled you so roughly if I was just told you were a woman in the beginning."   
  
Windeline lowered her pen as she managed a laugh, "I can assure you, whatever manner of handling you had dealt, I'd be fine." Valen smirked at the woman as she returned it with a wink. "But… that's not what I was referring to."   
  
The smirk slowly faded into a frown as his blue eyes looked the woman over, carefully considering what impact she might have on Lith My'athar. His voice was soft but hinted of a slight bitterness. "The Seer believes you are our prophetical savior; our hope of defeating the Valsharess." He shifted uneasily in his bed, "I, however, do not believe in prophecies."   
  
Valen noticed the melancholy frown that was forming upon Windeline's face. "Still, you are obviously capable in your own right." The ranger's eyes refused to leave the sanctuary of her paper and drawing slate. "And we need all the help we can get if we are to win this war. So I'm willing to take a chance."   
  
_This man doesn't pull any punches, does he?_  
  
Her voice was soft, but not enough to hide the hurt. "I…" Her eyes drooped to the side not really looking at anything particular, "get the feeling you don't like me."   
  
"Untrue," his voice matched the softness of hers. Her gaze upon him was sad and managed a faint smile at his attempt to make her feel better. "I do not even know you, so I can hardly dislike you."   
  
"But, unlike the Seer, I'm not about to put all my faith in you until you've proved yourself against the Valsharess."   
  
The slate, pen & ink, and paper dropped into the sack beside Windeline's bed. She shimmied deeper into the bed and wrapped the blankets over her shoulders. "And just how am I supposed to prove myself?"   
  
_She just doesn't know when to let it go, does she?_ "By stopping the Valsharess, of course… _if_ you can. But even the Seer seems to think you can't do this alone, prophecy or not." Windeline didn't seem to remember the Seer saying such a thing. "Fortunately, I may be able to help you out."   
  
"That's all I want."   
  
"My help?"   
  
"Well not only that, but I want your trust, Valen. I don't expect you to blindly follow me and I certainly won't ask that of you or the others. Just know when Winde gets her mind set on something it gets done and done swiftly."   
  
Windeline's ears perked a bit. Was that a chuckle that escaped his lips?   
  
"We shall see then, won't we?" His voice seemed gentler while on the edge of sleep.   
  
The ranger tried to cover her yawning, "We shall. Sleep sweetly, bunk mate."   
  


~

  
  
Deekin frantically scribbled into his notes hoping to catch every word. His scaled tail swayed side to side with glee. When the two appeared to finally be asleep, the small kobold sighed. He carefully tucked his notes underneath his arm and quietly tip-toed back to his quarters as he sang the 'doom song' in his head.

  


* * *

  
  
Thanks for reading. Please read and review! I'm eager to see what you readers think. :)   
  



	2. Chapter 2: Into the Underdark

**Disclaimer:** To avoid any possible lawsuits (as if I have anything of worth, har har!) I own nothing and claim no ownership over anything Bioware, Atari, Neverwinter Nights, Baldur's Gate II, Interplay, Forgotten Realms, or Black Isle(r.i.p.) related. This fan fiction is simply a product of love and admiration for "Hordes of the Underdark" and of course my favorite tiefling, Valen Shadowbreath. The *only* character that belongs to me is Windeline Crystaliis.   
  
R.A Salvatore's Drizzt Do'Urden makes a very brief "guest appearance."  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Chapter Two: Into the Underdark**  
  
~  
  


She threw down her bow in heated frustration as she walked out of the House of Maeviir. _By the gods!_ She wanted to rip her hair out in her frustrations and leave the drow to their own troubles! _A plague upon those wretched beings!_  
  
Deekin warily squatted to pick the bow up and meekly stepped away from his 'boss.' Valen quietly observed the lesser elf as she vented out her frustration while she stormed off.  
  
"Deekin be thinking the boss mad."   
  
"Deekin would be right." Valen picked up his pace to meet up with the agitated ranger. The battle against the Matron had gone smoother than he had hoped.   
  
The tiefling couldn't shake the soullessness the almond shaped emeralds had taken as they pierced an arrow, point blank, into Matron Myrune's heart. They were a complete contrast to the cheerful eyes that greeted his own sapphires before their hand-shake the other day.  
  
"Sometimes…the things the drow are willing to do make even my own fiery blood run cold." Windeline stopped in her tracks as she peered up to Valen. He was taken aback as he noticed her eyes were glossed over with tears.  
  
"I've… never killed someone for the sake of someone's ambition, _knowingly._" Her eyes darted about her surroundings not wanting to focus on anyone or anything. She sighed with a heavy frustration and continued on.   
  
Valen and Deekin watched as she tore something from her neck and flung it to the ground. "I'm not worthy to wear _'you'_ anymore." The kobold tried to keep up with the woman while Valen stopped to pick the golden chain up from the ground.   
  
The delicate chain was accompanied with a small oval marble pendant that had the profile of a unicorn carved upon it. His fingers turned the piece of marble over and carefully read the words elegantly engraved across its surface.  
  


_From Do'Urden to Delryn  
  
~Live the way of the Forest~  
May Mielikki bless you and your husband  
On this special day._  
  


He tucked the necklace into his traveling pack while continuing to follow the other two.   
  


~

  
  
"You're Lady Windeline Crystaliis aren't you?" The guard at the gate signaled a salute as the hooded ranger approached the gate. "Sergeant Osyyr at your service."   
  
"Pleased to meet you, sergeant." Windeline managed a smile as she gave a short nod of her head.  
  
Osyyr motioned to the gates around him as he said, "I'm in charge of the defenses here at these gates."   
  
"You've done a fine job so far, Osyyr." The tiefling gave the dark elf a hearty pat on the back.  
  
"That means a lot, Valen." Osyyr cleared his throat as he continued on. "As you can see, we're keeping a close eye on the gates." The drow let out a small sigh, 'I wish I could spare a few more troops to shore up our position here. We don't want any surprises catching us unprepared."  
  
Windeline eyed the cavernous stalactites and stalagmites and considered the various creatures that could be dwelling beyond the dark horizon. Already guessing the answer she decided to ask anyway, "What do you mean by 'surprises?'"  
  
Deekin was already on cue with his lute, strumming along as he sang his 'Doom' song. While Valen shook his head in revulsion and Windeline tried to hide her grin, Osyyr kindly answered, "Out beyond the gates is where the _true_ Underdark begins."  
  
Osyyr glided a hand over his silver locks while lowering his grim stare, "The caverns out there are crawling with beholders, and illithids, and not to mention… a host of undead creatures."  
  
"I see… Thanks for the welcome and warning, '_friend_.'" She turned back to the other two, unable to hide her laugh. Poor Valen was alone in his grief unwillingly singing along with Deekin. "Come on you, two. The Underdark awaits us."  
  
"Before we go, we must watch out for the Valsharess' allies." Valen pushed his way past the kobold toward the ranger's side. "If they come after us… and after you… they will do it out here in the caverns."  
  
The lesser elf pulled back her hood, revealing a rather smug look toward Deekin, as they walked past the gates. "This epic journey continues to sound better and better with each moment that passes us by, huh Deek?"  
  


~

  
  
The caverns beyond the gate were covered in a blanket of darkness making it hard to pick a path. Windeline carefully rubbed a gem of brightness with the tip of her finger, its soft light awakening to reflect the light for its master.  
  
Deekin squirmed as the sounds of creatures, better left hidden among the shadows, echoed around them. Valen grinned as he noticed the ranger's uneasiness. "So this is your first time in the Underdark, I take it?"   
  
Windeline's keen senses were flaring as she felt the movements of various creatures around her. "Yes, if you must know." She tilted her head toward Valen's direction, "Although I have heard many a story from quite a few reliable sources." Her grin widened as the last two words flowed through her lips.  
  
Her expression didn't hold the grin for long, "Nothing, however, could prepare me for the cruelty known as 'drow politics.'" She sagged her shoulders as she sighed, "I'm just glad we could escape while we could."   
  
With that last remark, Valen tried to control his quick temper as his blood slowly began to boil. "There is an exit to the surface not far from here that I know of… We could _search_ for it if you wish." Deekin slowly took a few steps away from Valen, not wanting to be mixed up in the fight he feared would surely happen.  
  
The tiefling wasn't prepared for the genuine smile Windeline flashed back at him. Her eyes shifted to the tiny bauble in her hands. She gazed into the shining gem as the tiefling's suggestion brought back the faint memories of nature that were bubbling in her heart. She closed her eyes and with a voice full of emotion she said, "You should know better than to tease a lady, Valen."   
  
Deekin scribbled into his notes while he hummed his 'Doom' song and a reluctant Valen found himself joining along. The tiefling couldn't understand how Windeline was able to stand the lunacy of the 'melody.' There were a few other things that puzzled him about her. Her principles, humor, choice of a companion, and the pendant she cast aside.  
  
There was also the unspoken curiosity of her choice between Nathyrra and himself. The dark elf seemed very willing to accompany the ranger, but instead she chose the brooding weapon master who had made it very clear that he did not trust her in the slightest.  
  
"My good Valen, I feel we _must_ decide on something." The ranger slowed in her pace and nudged his side gently with an elbow. The tiefling looked down at the woman with a gaze of slight amusement and a hint of annoyance.  
  
Valen gave a curt bow of his head, "I am yours to command."  
  
"Ha! Are you?" _He's pretty charming when he wants to be._ The lesser elf smiled at her passing thought. She scratched at her chin thoughtfully, carefully selecting words for her question. "If one were to decide they wanted to hunt for some beholders… where would one find such creatures?"  
  
"Ah I see, we are to hunt for the Eye Tyrant first I take it?" The tiefling's hand tightened around his mace in his excitement. "If we continue in our direction… we _should_ come across a bridge of shadow string."  
  
"Excellent. Do you mind if I take the lead?" Windeline readied her magical bow, Ripper, in her hand.   
  
"By all means, lead the way…, my lady."   
  


~

  
  
The three continued on in their trek across the Underdark. Windeline had managed to surprise the tiefling with her skill in archery. She was quick to deliver her arrows to the hearts of their foes, _always_ the heart.  
  
As soon as the creatures lay dead, the magical arrows that pierced their bodies would disappear. Ripper was an enchanted weapon that required no arrows to accompany it unlike normal bows.  
  
Deekin merrily chirped his song and the weapon master could barely hide his frustrations. Finally he turned around with a scowl geared toward the kobold.  
  
"Kobold, I have a question for you." The ranger eyed the two with a smile.  
  
Deekin stopped his humming and looked to Valen with wide, surprised eyes. "You gots question for Deekin?"   
  
The tiefling's response was spoken between gritted teeth, "Yes, but it is one question and one question only. If you attempt to sidetrack me into some tangent with your inanity I shall be forced to behead you."  
  
"You takes Deekin's head off, Deekin not gets to answer question," the kobold replied. Windeline quickly covered her mouth with her hand, failing to hide her laugh.  
  
"Yes, well... that is a risk I shall have to take. My question is this: this song you constantly sing, where did you learn it?" The tiefling continued to eye Deekin.  
  
_First Daelen and now Valen. Oh Deek! _"I'll be up a few paces, gentlemen. Don't be too long." Windeline found she couldn't drop the corners of her mouth as she walked away from her companions. _Thank the Gods for Deekin, indeed. _  
  
The lesser elf's eyes widened at the pit of darkness that was a distance away. The bridge was hard to make out amongst the deep shadow. No trinket of light would be able to dispel the darkness. She felt the tiefling's agitated presence creep up behind her. "It's a good song."   
  
She chuckled as she heard his growl behind her. "Perhaps if he could carry a tune."  
  
"He'll grow on you in time," She pointed out into the distance. "Is that the bridge you spoke of?"  
  
"Yes," his voice held a tinge of excitement. _Is he so ready for battle?_ Windeline quietly thought to herself. "Do you mind if I take the lead this time, my lady?"  
  
"Be my guest, _friend,_" The ranger paid no attention to the arched eyebrow the tiefling threw her way.  
  


~

  
  
After solving the puzzle of the shadow string bridge, the lesser elf and her companions moved through the cavern only to find themselves engulfed further in the Underdark's shadows.  
  
The light from the gem of brightness slowly faded and with a sigh the ranger tossed the gem back into her pack. Windeline held up her hand unable to make it out in the darkness. "Deekin, if you would be so kind to use your Chalice of Lathandar…"  
  
Deekin reached for his chalice, cheerful that one of his trinkets would finally be of use. "Oh pretty chalice! Make lute of Deekin's glow with pretty lights!" The kobold's eyes danced with delight. "Oooo! Now Deekin can play more!"  
  
"I'm overcome with joy," Valen sarcastically snapped.  
  
Windeline rolled her eyes as she walked past the two and motioned for them to stay back. "Calling on a friend… Just one moment, if you don't mind."   
  
With her delicate hands clasped together, Windeline offered up a soft prayer to Mielikki. The smell of spring and honey filled the air as a gentle breeze blew in from an unknown source. With a sudden flash of light that dazzled the insides of the cavern, a motherly grizzly bear appeared.  
  
"Callisto!" Windeline sprang to her feet and embraced the furred neck of the majestic beast. She eagerly scratched behind the ears of the bear hoping to make up for lost time.   
  
"Her pet?" Valen eyed the grizzly with an innocent awe.  
  
"Nope. Boss's friend." Deekin replied with a toothy grin.  
  
The ranger looked up to the kobold with her smiling eyes, "Deekin could you fetch me the snack I was saving for Cal?" Valen cautiously walked up to the bear as it lazily considered the tiefling.  
  
Windeline could feel the man's gaze carefully examining the interaction between herself and her bear. She looked up with a grin and motioned for Valen to come closer.  
  
"Valen, I'd like for you to meet Callisto." Her face held the warmth of her friendship for the bear. "She's been my friend and protector since I was a little girl. Say hello to him, Cal."   
  
The bear pushed it's maw against Valen's hand, hoping the tiefling would get the hint. The tiefling held a boy like innocence in his eyes as he marveled at the animal. He gently stroked his fingers through Callisto's thick fur and he was rewarded with a gentle lick to his hand.   
  
Deekin offered up the dried fish and bottle of honey to the ranger. "Here my friend," Windeline poured a few specks of honey on the fish and offered the small meal to the bear. The bear's attention was poured into the small snack, much to the ranger's satisfaction.  
  
"How's your lute of light holding up, Deek?" Windeline shifted her eyes to the kobold.  
  
"Still glowy!" The lesser elf smiled and rose to her feet as soon as Callisto signaled she was done with her snack. "Alright…, let's continue on."  
  
The bear nudged Windeline's side several times as they journeyed through the dark cave of the eye tyrants. The ranger would be quick with the response only the bear could understand:_ I'll tell you later…Cal... Not now._  
  
Through their bond of friendship, Callisto knew what was causing the ache in the ranger's heart. With a brisk movement of her hand, Windeline motioned for the tiefling and the kobold to stop in their tracks the moment the hairs on Callisto's back started to stand on end.  
  
A low growl rumbled through the thick neck of the beast. Windeline stepped back a bit and whispered into Deekin's ear, "I want you to play a beautiful song for me, my bard, the moment Cal and I strike at our opponents."  
  
Deekin slowly nodded his head with his reptilian eyes wide opened. The tiefling could feel the presence of their foes and his weapon was grasped tightly within his hands. The ranger could hardly ignore the flash of red that flickered for but a moment in Valen's eager eyes.  
  
The lesser elf held her bow with a magical arrow ready to pierce those that lurked in the shadows. The green eyes darted about carefully considering the area with each step she took.  
  
Suddenly, a drow warrior emerged from the darkness with a grace of a cat about to attack its prey. The violet eyes caught the attention of the woman. Her heart felt a small ache as she looked into the eyes of that familiar color. _Drizzt…_ The tiefling beside the woman noticed the flicker of pain that brushed across her features.  
  
The cold lavender eyes slowly traveled along the frame of the woman's body as his face formed a smirk. "Well… What have we here?" The cold smile sent shivers down Windeline's spine. It was the same smile Zesyyr had delivered at the ranger's triumph over the deceased matron mother.  
  
Windeline kept her bow at the ready, not relaxing her grip as the drow continued on with his words. "None other than the very one who hampered the attack efforts in Undermountain, it appears."  
  
The ranger coolly shrugged off the words, "What can I say? I've been a busy girl."  
  
"Indeed." The cold smile turned into a burning scowl. "We have been looking for you for quite a while, elven female," a low chuckled emitted from the warrior's ebony lips, "but we certainly did not expect you to fall right into our hands."  
  
"How is it you've come to know so much about me? Why has the Valsharess set her eyes upon me?" The ranger's eyes followed the warrior's hands as it pulled out a large double-bladed weapon from his back. The time for words was almost at an end.  
  
"I am not here to parley or listen to the pathetic mumblings of a surfacer." The violet eyes narrowed into a cold glare, "I am here to kill you."  
  
As if triggered by the last words of the drow, the ranger's eyes widened as the light that usually shined within them disappeared. Her orbs had returned with the soulless gleam in her eyes.   
  
With his weapon drawn in both hands the drow took a step forward. Callisto took a protective stance in front of the lesser elf. "The Valsharess has had quite enough of you."   
  
The hand of the elf began to shake as she fought for control over her hate. Her eyes were wide unblinking emeralds that were determined to hold the stare of the dark elf. "I am sure…," Valen couldn't ignore the stoic tone that gripped the lesser elf's usually melodic voice, "we can come to an agreement of sorts."  
  
The drow furiously shook his head with obvious disapproval, "Enough!" His thunderous yell signaled numerous drow to slowly emerge from the shadows. "It is time you felt the wrath of the Valsharess!"  
  
With Callisto's mighty roar as his signal, Deekin bellowed his melodies as he strummed his glowing lute. As Valen charged into the thick of battle, his eyes flickered of the color red. His mace would feed well upon the flesh tonight.  
  
The battle around the elf was a blur. Arrow after arrow shot from her bow. Each sank into the hearts of their target. The head drow was anxious to make his way toward the elf, who was distracted by the minions he had brought with him.   
  
The bear slapped her large claws across many a drow as they dared to try to get near her beloved friend. From the corner of her eye, the bear noticed the pile of corpses that had amassed around the ranger.  
  
Deekin frantically moved his little legs, dodging the various attacks aimed his way as he continued on with his tune. Valen's devilish laughter could be heard amongst the clashing of his mace against various adamantite blades.  
  
Meanwhile a battered Callisto frantically fought off the last of the minions that threatened to do Windeline harm. Even though she continued to pick off various drow with her skill, she was no longer there at the battlefield.  
  
She was a scared little girl standing amidst the flames and corpses of her family were scattered around her. While lost in the back of her mind, her arrow hit the last of the head drow's minions that meant her harm.  
  
Callisto snarled at the main drow as he made his way toward the ranger's direction. The bear rushed in to defend Windeline, but was halted as one of the blades from the drow's weapon cut through the bears flesh.   
  
The bear's wail alerted Valen to the crisis at hand. He struck at the last of his opponents frantically hoping to reach his ally in time.   
  
The force of the kick sent Windeline to the ground, knocking the bow out of her hands. The drow warrior stood over her triumphantly with his weapon ready to deal the death strike.  
  
However, the drow that towered over her was not the same person she saw before her. His eyes were ablaze with a fiery red while his silver locks danced in the breeze. The blood of her family members decorated his armor and his weapon was eager to add the droplets of her own.  
  
Suddenly leaping over the flames, another dark elf, with scimitars in hand attacked the drow who meant her harm. With a few skilled movements of the two blades, the red eyed dark elf fell to the ground defeated.  
  
The victor knelt beside the girl with worried lavender eyes. His lips began to move as he spoke.  
  
"Windeline?"   
  
_That's not what he said…_  
  
Slowly the violet eyes transformed into a familiar shade of blue. "Are you alright my lady?" The light returned to her green eyes as she traveled back to reality. Valen offered her a hand to help her up.  
  
The lesser elf faintly smiled as she noticed the concern in Valen's eyes. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Winde noticed the pile of leaves behind him and she let out a sad sigh. "My poor Callisto."  
  
The ranger took in the slaughter around her with a deep frown. _It never gets any prettier does it?_ Deekin sidled up next to the ranger, eyeing her with his wide orbs, "We still going to hive?" _Is that a hint of fear I hear in your voice, Deek?_ A low chuckle escaped her as she gently patted Deekin on the head.   
  
"We could continue on, _with out you,_ if you wish." A smirk flickered briefly across the tiefling's face. Windeline felt the crimson sensation stinging at her cheeks the moment she caught herself examining his face. _He really is a handsome man. _As soon as his blue eyes shifted to meet her gaze, she was already looking at the ground kicking at some rubble before her.  
  
"Haha! You funny man! Deekin can't write story if Deekin not here!"  
  


~

  
  
Windeline peered through the entrance of the Beholders Cave and motioned for the other two to follow. "I think the entrance is clear…" Her whisper held a tinge of hope that quickly faded from her eyes as a pair of beholders dropped before her, "… Or not."  
  
With a few arrows and a few swings of a mace, the monstrosities laid lifeless before them. "And the trusty kobold companion… was in awe of the Boss's grace and Valen's scariness…" Deekin eagerly jotted down his thoughts into his tattered pieces of paper.  
  
The cave reeked of a strange foulness while the dark tunnels dared the adventurers to tread within. Just as the woman was taking her first step further into the cave, the tiefling reached out to her with a gauntleted hand. She jumped at his touch and her wide eyes met his own amused gaze.  
  
"May I have a word with you?" Was that her heart pounding in her chest?   
  
"Sure, what do you need?" She carefully tucked a golden lock behind a pointed ear.  
  
Releasing his grip on her shoulder, he looked past the ranger and into the tunnel beyond. "The Eye Tyrant is going to be somewhere in these tunnels. Finding it won't be easy, however... the beholders will all defend it to the last one of them, if need be."  
  
"You don't say," A wide smile spread across her face with laughter shining in her eyes. "Don't worry good Valen, I'll keep my eyes peeled."   
  
""So will they." The ranger wasn't prepared for the mischievous grin that betrayed his usual guarded nature. "All dozen or so of them."  
  
She mockingly placed her hands on her hips as she turned her head to the side. "Oh ho ho."  
  
His laughter echoed through out the cavernous room. Windeline couldn't help but notice the genuine smile that shown on his lips as he laughed out loud. _It's a shame he doesn't do this more often… I'm going to have to make it a point to get more of this out of him! _  
  


* * *

  
  
Author's note: Well there you have it! Chapter 2. For those who are curious... Chapter 2 +3 were originally going to be one huge chapter going over 8k words! ^^;; Please be sure to read and review. I am ever hungry for your feed back.  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Trust Issues

**Disclaimer:** To avoid any possible lawsuits (as if I have anything of worth, har har!) I own nothing and claim no ownership over anything Bioware, Atari, Neverwinter Nights, Baldur's Gate II, Interplay, Forgotten Realms, or Black Isle(r.i.p.) related. This fan fiction is simply a product of love and admiration for "Hordes of the Underdark" and of course my favorite tiefling, Valen Shadowbreath. The *only* character that belongs to me is Windeline Crystaliis.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Chapter Three: Trust Issues**  
  
~  
  


The further they traveled, the more rancid the fumes became. The ranger was forced to pull the neck of her tunic over her nose. Deekin was the only one who seemed unaffected. Perhaps all that time with his old master, the white dragon, had made him immune to such things.  
  
The creatures of a dozen eyes would attempt to catch their prey off guard from the shadows. Each beholder met their untimely death from either a swift arrow, the bludgeoning of a large mace, or the crack of a note.  
  
Her fingers reluctantly pressed the pulsating eye of the spiraled door that blocked their way. With a _whoosh_ the door rolled to the side revealing a small fire-lit room. Deekin ran past the tiefling and the lesser elf and plopped down next to the inhabitant of the area, a very surprised kobold.  
  
The creatures yelped to each other rather enthusiastically. There were tears of sadness and wagging tails of joy shared between the two familiar creatures. After Deekin barked his farewell to the other kobold, the bard merrily skipped its way toward the other two.   
  
The gray kobold waved goodbye to Deekin and left in a hurry, as if it had wonderful news to tell to everyone it knew.   
  
"So Deek, what did your little friend share with you?" Windeline gently knelt beside Deekin hoping to coax out any information the other dog-like creature might have shared.  
  
"Attiz say lots of things!" exclaimed the excited Deekin.  
  
"Attiz, eh? Well then tell us only what we need to know, ok Deek?" The ranger patted Deekin's head softly.  
  
"Uhm. Important things only? Uh… Many drow in west cave room. Eye Tyrant in north cave room. Slaves helps us find them!"  
  
"Kobold slaves?" Deekin energetically nodded his head at Valen.  
  
"Drow from the Valsharess to pay a visit to the Eye Tyrant no less…." Windeline lowered her gaze contemplating who to attack first. _My arrows know the flesh of drow well… If the battle with the beholders goes awry… The drow it is then._  
  
"Head for the Tyrant's lair and wait for me…" Valen was already on his way toward the drow.   
  
"Wait! Let me come help you! It'll be dangerous all by yourself!" Windeline rushed to his side with her bow ready to face the foes within the tunnels. He looked down at her while gently pushing her back with one arm.  
  
"Are you so eager and willing to see more blood of the drow splatter amongst these rocky grounds?"   
  
Surprise was etched upon her features and she looked away as if drenched in shame. She knew of what he spoke of. "T...that's not why I want to help you."  
  
"It's not? I've seen your eyes whilst we combat against the ebony-skinned elves. They lose the liveliness that your kin is so well known for. The soulless gleam does not suit you … my lady."  
  
He vanished into the darkness, leaving the woman and the kobold alone in the fire-lit room. Windeline slumped to the floor and leaned against the kobold as she brooded about her past.  
  
After a few quiet moments, the kobold was tugging at the hood of her cloak. "Boooooss! Valen might get scary if we not there!" He helped the ranger get to her feet and began pushing her towards their destination.  
  
_Oh if it were so easy to rid one's self of such prejudices…_  
  


~

  
  
The door to the drow's room swirled to the side revealing the lone tiefling with his mace at the ready. A duo of kobold slaves could be seen scampering to get as far from the room as possible.  
  
At once the drow warriors began to charge at the man while the mages began chanting their spells.  
  
"I am one with my will," A swing of the mace hurtled a few drow warriors crashing to the ground.   
  
"One with my mace," Another swing took down a mage.  
  
"Its path is my intent," Valen swung his mace clockwise knocking those closing in around him to the ground.  
  
"Its length my reach," Gripping the hilt tightly, he swiftly performed a whirlwind attack.   
  
"It's thundering blow, my gentle kiss." As he landed on his feet, he swiftly brought the chain of his mace tightly around the neck of the drow emissary.  
  
The drow within the room had been vanquished in a matter of moments right before the terrified eyes of the remaining dark elf.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know." The deep growl of the tiefling had more than achieved the desired results.  
  


~

  
  
A loud hiss escaped the eager slave's lips as it pointed to the central door in the tunnel. "This door _does_ seem a bit larger than the other doors we came across, eh Deek?"  
  
"Yup. Uhm… We waits for goat man now?" Windeline couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Yes Deek… We'll wait here for Valen." She sat against the wall across from the large door. It was nice to take a rest after the little journey the kobold slave had put them through.  
  
The lesser elf leaned her head back as she gave a loud yawn. She couldn't help but wonder if Valen was alright. Her frown deepened as she remembered his last words he spoke to her.  
  
"Uhm… Boss?" The trembling of his fear could be heard in his voice.  
  
"What is it Deek?" She peered at the shaking kobold curiously.  
  
"Deekin be thinking you look up."   
  
Her upward glance was immediately met with several angry eyes._ Damn those thoughts that cloud my senses!_ She managed to roll from underneath the beholder as it shot its magical beams from its eyes.  
  
"Deekin! A song please!" Windeline begged as a few more beholders decided to join in.  
  
A burst of energy coursed through her as Deekin began to play his songs. Arrow after arrow was plummeted into the advancing monsters. Windeline reached into her pocket and tossed a thunderstone into the oncoming horde.  
  
Electricity shot out from the tiny stone, electrocuting the Beholders. Two fell while three remained. A few words to her goddess were quickly muttered under her breath. Suddenly vines reached up from the ground and entangled a couple of the beholders. They tried with all their might to wriggle free from the grasp that came from the earth.   
  
Once the magical vines took hold of an object, the only thing it could hope for was that the magic fade before its caster caught up to it.  
  
The free beholder shot several more beams at the ranger. Windeline managed to duck out of the majority of them, but a single beam managed to strike her leg. The beam managed to numb her entire leg making it almost impossible to dodge the rest of what the beholder had to offer.  
  
She shot her arrows at the beholder closing in. It licked its lips and a grin formed showing the sharp teeth within its mouth. _I will not die by the hands of such a foul beast!_  
  
Yelping his kobold battle cry, Deekin soared through the air and latched onto the beholder. With all his kobold fury he drove the dagger deep into the flesh of the beholder, making sure to give a sharp twist for good measure.  
  
Windeline quickly shot her arrows at the trapped beholders until their movements finally ceased.  
  
She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked over at Deekin who stood upright with his tail wagging proudly. "You're my hero, Deek," Windeline smiled her brightest at her friend as she leaned against a wall. "How may I ever repay you?"  
  
Deekin considered the question for but a moment. He looked to her with his eyes and said, "Deekin need no rewards. Deekin needs only to write story!"   
  
"It seems Valen was right about the beholders… I hope he's alright."   
  
"Your concern is touching, my lady." The tiefling slowly emerged from the shadows with a tattered note in hand. He examined the hall and arched an eyebrow at the elf. "Caught a taste of beholder body guards?"   
  
"Oh it was nothing Deek and I couldn't handle." She tried to stand but the numb ache that plagued her leg caused her to wince.  
  
"You'll be of no use in that condition." Valen tucked the note in his pack and helped the woman to her feet.  
  
"Oh don't think you're getting rid of me that easy! I can shoot arrows from any distance or any position!" His face was glazed with irritation but she continued to protest, "Please Valen! I won't be a hindrance."  
  
"You didn't bring any potions or memorize any spells that might cure this ailment?" He already knew the answer.  
  
A weak laugh escaped her lips, "I… No, I didn't. The only things I brought can cure flesh wounds... Did you bring any?"  
  
Valen scowled as he looked away, "No, I did not."  
  
"Ok… Look, if the Eye Tyrant is like any other leader, it will try and defend its nest. It won't wait till its friends are dead. All I need is a clear position to shoot from."  
  
Valen eyed her with his intense blue eyes, "You are sure of this?"  
  
Deekin chimed in, "Of course! Boss has shot many baddies from afar!"  
  


~

  
  
"Are you two ready?"   
  
Windeline sat right at the foot of the door with her bow in hand. Her dexterity spell, Cat's Grace, was already in effect. She looked up to Valen and gave a reassuring wink. "Be ready to sing some lively tunes, Deek."  
  
The kobold slowly nodded and waited with anticipation for the battle ahead. The tiefling looked to Winde to see if she was ready. With a nod of her head, Valen pushed his hand against the eye of the door. The ranger took one last deep breath as the door revealed what was beyond.   
  
From what little time Valen had to think things through, he noticed the two beholders who floated right outside the door. The great hive mother, the Eye Tyrant, silently floated next to the central pillar of rock in the room. From what he could tell there were about three more beholders drifting about with their many eyes twitching and looking about.   
  
  Just one pressing thought was etched in the tiefling's mind. Absolutely nothing could get past him at all costs.  
  
Valen charged into the room swiftly attacking the two beholders who were unlucky enough to be floating near by. With the gasps of the dying beholders, all eyes from the remaining creatures were on Valen. They swiftly darted in front of their enemy to protect their 'queen.'   
  
The largest of the beholders slowly turned its large pulsating eye toward the intruders. Its purple veiny eye shifted its gaze between the three, trying deciding who would be cursed with its attack.  
  
  With the help of the spell, Cat's Grace, the lesser elf started showering the Eye Tyrant with her arrows. Each arrow sank deeply into the slimy flesh of the hive mother, causing her to wince and cry out in pain. As long as the ranger was able to keep her magical arrows in flight there was no chance of the Tyrant shooting its beams of light.  
  
  Swing after swing, the weapon master was able to crush the beholders who tried to get past his position. Another beholder charged up against the man, biting into his left arm. Valen let out a loud growl of pain. He thrusted his arm, with beholder attached, into the shower of arrows.   
  
"Valen! Are you crazy?!" The angry ranger stopped shooting her arrows as soon as a few pierced the beholder's flesh on the tiefling's arm.   
  
"Don't stop shooting the Tyrant!" Valen hissed as a dead beholder slipped from his bloodied arm. The Eye Tyrant had already recovered and was just about to shoot a concentrated beam of light onto the man who stood between it and the woman… until a kobold rushed in from behind with arms outstretched.   
  
Deekin had been turned into stone.  
  
"Deek!" With a new found fury, Windeline rapidly shot her arrows into the menacing beast. Her rosy lips began to tremble and she found herself fighting the hurtful lump that was rising in her throat. "Valen… move out of the way!" The tiefling turned his angry eyes at the girl, but quickly did as he was ordered the moment he saw her tear stained eyes.  
  
_Damnable creature! _The Tyrant roared with each arrow that deeply penetrated its skin. _He didn't deserve such a horrible fate! _Her green eyes burned of anger and sorrow. The diamond trail of her tears were streaming down her anguished cheeks. The Tyrant's stance above the ground began to wobble while it was continually assaulted with the projectiles.  
  
The Eye Tyrant knew it had to act quickly if it were to have any chance to survive. The smaller tentacled eyes on the hive mother began shooting at anything around them. Valen ducked behind the rocky pillar holding his wounded arm.  
  
Winde continued to sit in her position defiantly daring the large beholder to strike at her with the magical beams of light. She flinched as a beam grazed her right cheek and cried out in pain as another shot into her left arm.   
  
Her lips pursed together as she took care to carefully aim what would be her last shot. "You will not win today, beast!" The ranger's grip on the arrow released, letting the magical arrow soar through the air with a miraculous speed.   
  
Nothing could prepare the remaining two for the scream that echoed through out the cave as the arrow pierced the pupil of the Tyrant's eye. Valen rushed in from behind the monster. The cracking of bone could be heard with each strike Valen unleashed against the wretched creature.   
  
The Eye Tyrant was finally dead.  
  
Windeline limped her way to the kobold statue that had protected Valen from the same fate. "Oh Deek!" Her arms flung around the statue and her eyes poured their river of tears. _I never wanted this for you. Not as your boss and certainly…not as your friend. _  
  
"Fear not, my lady… The kobold is not doomed to a fate of stone." Windeline looked up to Valen with unbelieving tear filled eyes. Valen softly continued as he held onto his severely wounded arm. "With the Eye Tyrant dead… her magic should fade within the hours of the night."  
  
Nothing could describe the amount of joy and relief the tiefling had given her with only a few words. Her heart felt lighter and her shoulders suddenly didn't feel quite as heavy. She rushed toward Valen to give him a hearty handshake of thanks, but stopped herself as soon as she noticed the pain he was in.  
  
His arm had been mangled by the beholder's teeth and blood was seeping from the deep wounds. He sat against the cavernous room's wall, flinching as his arm pulsed with pain. Windeline gently knelt beside the man and pulled out her potion sack.  
  
The woman could feel the curious gaze upon her as she pulled out a few healing potions, a wooden bowl and pestle, and her small pouch of various dried herbs and leaves. She looked up at the man and managed a warm smile. "Do you mind if I dress your wound?"  
  
Valen wearily nodded and the ranger began to untie the leather straps that held his sleeve together. She slowly pulled the drenched fabric aside and grimaced at the torn skin and muscle that lay underneath.   
  
"I've… had worse." His voice was gruff.   
  
Windeline arched an eyebrow at the tiefling. His face was covered with the grime and dirt of their battle. The red locks of his bangs stuck to his damp skin and his blue eyed stare was fixated on the woman. "Worse?"   
  
He shifted his agitated gaze to the side while the woman chuckled lightly at his expense. _Silly man… _Windeline uncorked a potion of healing and kindly offered it to Valen. "Drink this up. I'll have a nice paste worked up for your arm, then I'll follow it up with a spell of healing." Her smile was bright within the dark room, "You'll be as good as new!"  
  
He gazed at her, perplexed, as he gulped the cool liquid eagerly. His wounds were beginning to stir as the healing potion helped ease the pain. He tossed the bottle aside and leaned his head against wall. His eyes, never moving their gaze off of the ranger's female form.  
  
She was quietly grinding at a few choice leaves and quietly humming as she worked the leaves into a fine powder. She'd look up to him once or twice gently smiling. He had seen so many faces of this one woman before him. He had seen her cheerful, afraid, angry, and sad. He began to wonder if there was more to be seen through out their quest.  
  
"I… wish to know…what makes you so special." His voice was hesitant.  
  
Windeline lifted her gaze to meet the intensity of his brilliant blue eyes. His face held a seriousness that she had seen only once or twice before. _He thinks I'm special?_ She grinned at the thought and looked up to him with playful eyes. "Besides my charm and beauty?"  
  
Her response caught him off guard and he found himself fighting off the smile that began to form upon his lips. "You have both of those qualities in abundance, my lady," She tossed her gaze back into her work hoping the darkness hid the rosy tint painting her cheeks. "But that is not what I am referring to."  
  
Windeline began to slowly pour a potion of healing into the powder allowing Valen to continue. "I speak, of course, of the fact that you have replaced me as the leader of our forces." The ranger stopped stirring the paste in her wooden bowl and regarded the tiefling with a small frown. "I have kept us alive for months, and suddenly you appear," His right hand cut a slice in the air as he slashed it downward, "and it is over."  
  
_So **this** is why he was so against me once I arrived._ "Isn't that just a bit … dramatic?" She gently applied the paste into the cuts and Valen gritted his teeth as he felt the painful tingling numbing his arm.   
  
He tried to maintain a steady voice as the burning continued to plague him, "According to everything I've been told, being dramatic is one of my specialties."  
  
"Oh is it now?" Windeline shook her head at the stubborn man.   
  
He continued to hold the solemn mask until finally giving in. He let out a deep sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Very well." Windeline smiled to see Valen drop the act. "You are probably correct… I am making too much of this." Slowly the burning turned into a soothing cool sensation that danced over his wounds.   
  
His earnest eyes watched as she applied the last of her medicine on his arms, "I would still like to know your thoughts."  
  
"My thoughts…" She softly echoed. Windeline knew Valen wouldn't care too much for the sarcastic response that instantly sprang to her mind. _A leader of rag tag rebels? Uh, no thanks!_ "Well... I don't think of myself as a leader or see myself taking such a position to gain all sorts of glory."  
  
Valen's gaze seemed to slightly grimace in her response. Windeline looked away as she continued, "But from what I've heard from your Seer… She seems to think I can help win this war."  
  
The tiefling lowered his eyes and his lips were set in a deep frown. He breathed deeply for a few moments and let out a sigh, obviously troubled by the thoughts that plagued his mind. His voice was soft and held a tinge of sadness in the air, "The Seer believes what she believes. Her goddess leads and she follows without question, and this has been enough… so far."  
  
Windeline quietly whispered a prayer to the Lady of the Forest. Valen watched in awe as the healing light fused with the paste on his skin. There were no words to describe the feeling of Mielikki's healing magic. The light dazzled the room for a few seconds and then the light was gone. Valen's arm was fully mended.  
  
"Are you telling me you don't believe in these visions the Seer has?" Windeline drank a healing potion as she leaned back in her sitting position. Valen stretched his left arm making sure everything was intact. His tail slowly swayed side to side as he considered the answer to her question.  
  
"I believe that the Seer has visions. I believe it may even be that her goddess sends them. I am a being of the planes, however," Windeline regarded the tiefling with a curious gaze. _A being of the planes?_ "And I ascribe no infallibility to gods and goddesses."  
  
"The Seer believes that you will lead us to victory, but nothing is said of what such a victory might cost us." He tilted his head in the ranger's direction, his face grim. "Some costs, I think, are too high."  
  
The lesser elf gently rubbed one of temples trying to soak in all that Valen had said. "And just what does that mean?" She already knew the answer.  
  
"It means that the Seer assumes that you are here to help us. I make no such assumption." _By sweet Mielikki! I should have brought Nathyrra with me!_ Windeline turned away from the tiefling annoyed by his mistrust. _Does the fact that I have fought all day and night for their cause mean nothing? Does my geas mean nothing?_  
  
Her cheeks were flushed with anger as she started to put away her items in her sack. She could feel the intensity of his gaze from behind her. The tiefling continued on, "I have led these people through every danger so far and kept the Seer safe through out. I won't see them betrayed."  
  
"Heh… I _admire_ your dedication." If Valen detected her sarcasm he didn't let it show. Windeline buckled her sack tightly and tossed it next to Deekin the statue.  
  
"Thank you…" His voice did not soften in response to her 'compliment.' "But that is why I must have an answer on this."  
  
Windeline untied the fastenings on her cloak letting the fabric slide off her weary shoulders. She carefully rolled the fabric into a ball and placed it on the ground next to Valen. "So… You think that I'll betray the drow, eh? Leave the Seer at the mercy of the Valsharess?"   
  
"And why not? You've no loyalty to beholden yourself to the drow or the Seer." Windeline snatched up her impromptu cushion and tossed it next to Deekin. _Certainly a charmer! Oh please, please! Speak more pretty words! _"For all I know you may see the death of any drow as a good thing…. Don't think I haven't seen how you act when we battle drow. The fight against Matron Myrune and the fight with the those in the earlier caves… Your eyes become lifeless. I've mentioned this before."  
  
"Ouch." Windeline shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her silence made it clear that Valen had struck a very sensitive cord. Slowly her words left her lips, "To be brutally honest… , I am not a lover of drow and like so many of their victims… I have my reasons." Valen's shoulders stiffened at the remark. "But I have met few drow that have tried to rise above the cursed reputation of their kin. They are … admirable people … who I cherish deeply."   
  
Her eyes were sad as a memory flickered in her thoughts. She shook her head trying to push the memory away. She rubbed her temples and sighed with a slight agitation. "What do you want from me anyways? My word and honor as a ranger that I won't betray you?"  
  
He was quick to respond, "Would you give it?"   
  
She looked straight into his intense blue eyes and answered swiftly and honestly, "I would, Valen Shadowbreath."  
  
Their eyes were locked in each others gaze, daring the other to cowardly look away. Windeline could see Valen's eyes travel over her face, intent on examining what lay beneath her own mask. Finally he broke the silence between them, "I am not asking you to give your word. Too much has been asked of you already." He leaned back against the wall and shifted his gaze to nothing in particular. "I said I would help you and I intend to do so faithfully," his voice was full of a renewed strength, "but I intend to watch you, as well."  
  
"Watch me? For what, Valen?"   
  
"I don't trust you, my lady… It is as simple as that."  
  
"I see…," _What's the point?_ She sighed and rested her head against her bundled cloak. "You can have the first watch… You know… So I don't end up betraying you in my sleep or whatever."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
_What happened to the man earlier joking about beholders? He's so much more likeable...._The ranger shifted her tired eyes to Deekin's statue. _Hurry Deek... , I could really use a laugh right about now… _

  
  


* * *

  
  
Author's note: That's it for chapter three!! As usual, I'd really appreciate any feedback you readers might have. ^^ Reviews are my life energy!! Rawr! *ahem* I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Till next chapter!  
  
Lady Winde~  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer:** To avoid any possible lawsuits (as if I have anything of worth, har har!) I own nothing and claim no ownership over anything Bioware, Atari, Neverwinter Nights, Baldur's Gate II, Interplay, Forgotten Realms, or Black Isle(r.i.p.) related. This fan fiction is simply a product of love and admiration for "Hordes of the Underdark" and of course my favorite tiefling, Valen Shadowbreath. The *only* character that belongs to me is Windeline Crystaliis.  
  


* * *

  
  
*I use a good portion of dialogue from the games in this story. I do not claim those words as my own. (_Entire story_ that is… :D I _really_ should put this on the first chapter… ^^;;)  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Four: Breaking the Ice**

  
  
The maw of Callisto gently pushed against the palm of Windeline's hand. Her lips formed a melancholy smile while her fingers gently wove themselves in the thick fur of the beast. If there was one thing that Windeline hated about the journey so far… it was the awkward silence that had been plaguing the expedition back to Lith My'athar. She was more than grateful that her cherished friend was there to comfort her.  
  
_He has his reasons for his mistrust… **although** a man's pride always seems to be a reason for such. _The ranger shot a sidelong glance at the man traveling a short distance beside her and she let out a soft sigh. _Watching over me, indeed. What's the point in traveling together if we can't trust each other?_  
  
Her fingers lightly strummed her bowstring as she continued to think about the conversation she and Valen had shared the previous evening. Her leather boots seemed to take heavier steps with each pace she took.  
  
The brown bear trotted next to the tiefling, eyeing the man as he continued to move onward. The blue eyes lowered and met the mysterious orbs of the bear. Callisto's silent stare swept Valen into a feeling of uneasiness. His agitated whisper was barely audible. "What is it that you want, bear?"  
  
Callisto's eyes continued to examine the man, committing his form to memory. His long blood red hair tied back with a leather band, the cerulean eyes that pierced through those they gazed upon, the jade mithril armor that had been a present from the Seer…   Perhaps it was a sixth sense of some kind, but the bear felt that she would be with him and her master for many long years.  
  
A soft growl and a quick lick to the tiefling's hand softened the man's face. He may not have had a natural affinity for animals, but there was something about Callisto that calmed him. She was a gentle creature in spite of her razor like claws and the sharp teeth that were neatly rowed within the powerful jaws. A truly majestic beast she was. One that was feared by those that meant her cherished ones harm and loved for her motherly tenderness for those she grew to trust.  
  
Windeline continued to march onward with her hands casually clasped behind her head. Her emerald eyes would shift ever so often at the two and her lips would form a brief smile.  
  
Deekin's stiff movements caught her attention and she noticed the struggle etched upon his reptilian features. The poor kobold was still recovering from being petrified, trying to hold his own stoically, but he couldn't hide the pain that glistened in his large, dark eyes.  
  
"Deek…, we can rest if you need to." Her voice was soft and full of compassion for her dear kobold friend.  
  
The bard clutched onto the hem of the ranger's tunic and shook his head defiantly. "Deekin wants to be stronger." His shaky voice held a determination as he struggled to stand straight on his two wobbly legs.  
  
A look of concern flashed over Windeline's face as her arms helped to support Deekin while they continued on with their journey. "If I didn't know any better my dear Deek… I'd say you've changed since the last time we traveled together." Her golden smile shined in the darkness and her words gently hugged the kobold's heart. "You've already grown stronger, my friend."  
  
"Not what Deekin means, but… thanks Boss."  
  
Something was faintly pulling at the tiefling's mind as he observed the kobold and woman. It had been bothering him since the first moment he noticed the bond of friendship between the two. His gaze was sad and his mind wandered off to a time and place where he had been accepted into the heart of a person such as she long ago… so very long ago.  
  
Callisto nudged Valen, tearing him from his thoughts, and urged him to press on in order to keep up with the other two. He gently scratched behind the bear's ear and quietly whispered his thanks.  
  
Deekin's eyes reflected a deep resolve and his voice was full of hope for the future. "The old boss once tell Deekin that he gots dragon blood, that it be strong in him. Deekin never knows what that means... Deekin be small and weak and not breathes fire or anything."  
  
Windeline's eyes held a curious twinkle as her grin widened. "Ah so you aren't the only one here with mixed blood, eh?"  
  
Valen's eyes widened with alarm at the remark and had the ranger seen his reaction she would have quickly called him on it. He was ever thankful that he and Callisto managed to slow their pace enough to follow behind the other two.  
  
"You gots mixed blood, Boss?" Deekin could hardly believe the woman who was helping guide him through the dark terrain. Her features told those around her that she was nothing but a high elf.  
  
Her long golden hair was tied back in a pony tail while her bangs danced about the elven features of her face. The ranger's fair skin, even in the darkness, seemed to hold the earthly glow of above. Windeline's almond shaped eyes shined with an emerald brilliance, the beautiful color only matched by the leaves of an oak in the climax of summer.  Her ears were long and pointed like that of her supposed kin. Yes… a look at Lady Windeline Crystaliis would have anyone fooled.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't believe that I'm mostly human then?" Her eyes were dancing with laughter as they took in the kobold's shocked expression. Even Valen raised an eyebrow at the woman.  
  
"Boss! Deekin calls you high elf many times in book!" The weepy kobold exclaimed all the while the ranger's laugh echoed melodically through out the caverns. Deekin's eyes studied the woman as they continued on. "You don't looks human, Boss."  
  
Windeline lowered her glance as a calm smile formed upon her face, "I know…," her voice was soft and held a fraction of pain. "I'm a rarity… So I've been told anyways. A freak of nature if you want to go so far…." She quickly dismissed the sad memories welling up in her mind and turned to Deekin with a smile. "So you wish to become stronger, Deek? What were you planning on doing?"  
  
"Well... Deekin thinking maybe he tries to, ummm, focus on being dragon disciple. Old master never tells Deekin about this, but... maybe it be good thing?"  
  
"It might be Deek! Just think of all the things you could learn about your heritage! When do you think you'd start your training?"  
  
"It be up to you, boss. Deekin do what you tells him to. If you wants Deekin to just be faithful bard, instead, Deekin do that and be happy."  
  
Windeline frowned as she shook her head at the little kobold beside her. "No, my friend… I will not be the one who chooses this aspect of your destiny. Let this choice be your own, Deek." The kobold's eyes widened and his tail cheerfully wagged in delight as the ranger's words continued. "Besides you aren't my slave… you're my friend. Whatever you choose I'll do my best to support you."  
  
The tiefling continued to watch the woman curiously. There was only one thought etched in his mind the rest of the journey to Lith My'athar: What an enigma of a woman.  
  


~

  
  
The dancing flames that stood atop small, lit candles were the only source of light in the dark chamber. A swirling smoke of sweet incense filled the air inviting those near its scent to fall into a deep trance-like state.  
  
The Seer's eyes were closed as she sat in her meditative position. The moisture of the drow elf's sweat glistened on her dark skin as she remained lost in her visions. Her hand maidens silently watched over her form, as she continued to plunge deeper into the dreams.  
  
Cloaked in the deep shadows of the Seer's bed chambers, Nathyrra quietly observed the priestess. A dagger was silently being twirled between her nimble fingers. Two days had passed since the surfacer left with the tiefling. Nathyrra hated being idle at the temple, but if she was not to be out with the lesser elf, she would see to it herself that the Seer remained safe from whatever the Valsharess threw at them.  
  
Thankfully... the Valsharess had managed to keep her attacks minimal; Lith My'athar only having to suffer a few assassination attempts or the attacks of a few, obscure scouting parties. These were things Commander Imloth was more than capable of handling by himself.  
  
The perfumed incense was slowly coaxing the drow assassin to follow the priestess into a trance. Her red eyes were becoming heavier with each dull moment that passed.  
  
Suddenly, a movement from the corner of her eye snapped Nathyrra out of her sleepy state and the jeweled dagger she had been toying with flew from her hands in one quick, fluid movement. Just as gracefully as the dagger had been thrown, it had been caught in an ebony gauntleted hand. Nathyrra smirked with satisfaction as she crossed her arms. "Nicely done…There's no doubt that Valen was right in choosing you to watch over our forces…" The dark elf leaned against the wall as Imloth slowly made his way to her.  
  
The ex-Red Sister was one of the newest recruits in the Seer's rebellion. In the beginning, she had been afraid and unsure of how the other followers of Ellistrae would accept someone as she, a former follower of Lolth the Spider Queen. To Nathyrra's surprise they welcomed her 'home' with open arms, as if she had been a lost child who had finally found her way.  
  
Yet, even though she had been accepted readily, Nathyrra had felt out of place at first. If she wasn't busy training or meditating, she was brooding in a secluded area. The destruction of her own house and the countless faces of her victims that haunted the assassin were among the many things in her troubled past that plagued her. The dark elf welcomed the loneliness she had surrounded herself in… that is until _he_ decided to end all of that.  
  
More often than not, she found herself thinking of Imloth. The drow warrior often invaded the protective wall that she had built to protect herself from outside influences. He had offered friendship and after many numerous attempts, Nathyrra finally found in him something she did not think she was ever to find in the other drow: They had both abandoned Lolth.  
  
Even though they had forsaken the Spider Queen for different reasons, Imloth for his disgust and Nathyrra for researching the teachings of Ellistrae, they both saw a kindred spirit of sorts within the other. This new found knowledge eventually sparked a friendship of an utmost respect between the two. Yet there was something more to it, and though they dared not admit it, both felt a deep attraction to each other.  
  
The warrior slid the dagger gently into the palm of the assassin's hand, both were very aware of the heat that was felt from the brief touch of their skin. Imloth tilted his gaze slightly towards the Seer, "Ellistrae?"  
  
"Yes... It has been a few hours since she fell into her trance..." Worry was shown on the usually smooth brow of the woman. Nathyrra frowned as she looked upon the woman trapped in her meditations. "I hate seeing her so... vulnerable."  
  
"With you guarding her from the sanctuary of your shadow... I highly doubt any harm could befall her..." His eyebrow arched and a wry grin formed upon his handsome dark elven features. "You _nearly_ grazed my cheek with that dagger of yours, my lady."  
  
Nathyrra rolled her eyes as she turned away from the commander. "You're only a male," she muttered beneath her breath. As she began to walk away, Imloth reached for her arm and pulled Nathyrra back to him.   
  
Leaning in close with lips just centimeters apart, Imloth's eyes wandered over the woman's beautiful face. His grin seemed to widen as Nathyrra kept her eyes locked onto his defiantly. "I am only a man, my dear Nathyrra... and if so... then what does that make you?" Imloth leaned in closer and gently whispered into her sensitive ear. "Only a woman."  
  
The woman scowled as she snatched back her arm from the man's grasp. "You are overstepping your bounds, _Commander_ Imloth..."  
  
Imloth merely shrugged his shoulders, his confident grin remaining. "Don't feel so insulted Nathyrra. We are who we are. Is the Seer greater than we are because she is a woman? Does she receive her visions because she's a woman?" His eyes were laughing as he noticed the agitation that began to paint Nathyrra over.  
  
You are testing my patience," hissed the assassin.  Her eyebrow seemed to twitch and Imloth nearly chuckled at how tightly the woman's lips were pursed. Watching her in this state suddenly reminded him why he had been looking for her.  
  
"My friend...forgive me," Imloth's voice was suddenly serious and once again he reached out to her. She tossed him a cautious glance as she noticed the sudden change in his attitude. "Meet me tonight... Our spot... There have been some things I wish to discuss with you..." He glanced around the Seer's room and noticed the priestess's handmaidens had taken a keen interest in their conversation, "in private."  
  
The assassin's mouth opened to respond but she found herself helplessly mute. A soft groan from the Seer saved Nathyrra the trouble and she was quick to the priestess's side.  
  
Imloth merely laughed, "I'll be waiting after training. See you then, my lady."  
  
Nathyrra remained silent as she watched Imloth leave the room. She found herself sighing and she felt somewhat afraid at what the man wanted to tell her. The unfamiliarity she felt with these new found feelings she had towards Imloth had forced her to be on edge. She wanted to let go of her old self... but how could she if she kept referring to him as such a lowly male?  
  
"N...Nathyrra..." The Seer's eyes slowly opened and she reached out to young the woman kneeling beside her with a trembling hand. "They have returned to us..."  
  


~

  
  
"Are you sure it is wise to send the kobold for such errands?" Valen eyed Deekin as he scampered off with a childlike glee towards the merchants circle, Callisto close behind him at his heels.  
  
Windeline's harmonious laughter filled the air, "Are you worried for Deekin... or...," She adjusted her hood revealing a mischievous grin on her rosy lips, "are you worried for Callisto?"   
  
Valen slightly scowled as he turned away, not wanting to give the woman the satisfaction she seemed to desire. "I was just hoping he was capable of finding the merchants instead of leading the bear into the roth pins"  
  
"Heh, is that so?" She lightly twisted her heel into the ground as she considered her next choice of words. _Then the beautiful ranger gave up all of her pride and dignity so that the two companions could travel together in ever lasting harmony. Oh the sacrifices that one such as she must endure! _ After clearing her throat, her words stumbled about from her lips. "Ah... Well hey... about last night...," The ranger could feel the awkwardness slowly creeping between them as she reluctantly made her way to face Valen.  
  
A frustrated sigh left Valen as turned his gaze toward hers. Seeing the usually confident ranger clumsily search for words out of the air couldn't stop his amused grin from forming, however. "Yes? What about it?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I tend to forget at times that everyone has a reason for what they believe, even if they do not understand the ah... 'whole of it.'" She held up her hand as Valen began to protest. "Now, now, let me finish. I'm sure you have been wondering why is it... I tend to 'lose' myself when I battle the drow..." She began to shift about uneasily as the tiefling's stare began to pierce into her at the mention of the dark elves.  
  
"We all have our reasons..., my lady."  
  
"Yes we do, but if I don't tell you... We...I won't be able to -" The woman stopped short as her gaze shifted behind Valen and almost immediately her eyes were welled with disappointment. She covered her face with the hood of her cloak; a discontent sigh was set loose. "Another time perhaps..."  
  
"Lady Windeline! Valen!" Commander Imloth ran up to meet the two and gave a brisk salute. Valen regarded the dark elf commander, unable to shake the image of Windeline's crestfallen expression from his mind.  
  
_... You won't be able to what?  Why is it that you seem so desperate to tell me, Windeline? _Valen's smile was faint as his thoughts continued. _Normally people, women especially, hardly care what I think about their personal matters.... Why then... are you so different, my lady?_  
  
"The Seer would like to see you two right away. She... we all are eager to hear of your progress."  
  
"I see. we were both on our way to see her despite this summons... How has everything been since my absence, Imloth?" A hint of worry was woven within the tiefling's voice. Imloth straightened his shoulders in regard to the tiefling and began his report.  
  
From the sanctuary of her shadow, Windeline quietly observed Imloth while the two men conversed. She noticed that the hint of malevolence that was typical among the followers of Lolth was absent from the dark elf warrior before her. His red eyes seemed to hold a deep admiration and respect for the tiefling. She began to wonder if all the drow held Valen in such a high regard.  
  
_ Nathyrra, the Seer, the followers of Ellistrae..., and now this Imloth..._ A pang of guilt struck at the chords of her heart as she was reminded of her foolish prejudice. _I... I am justified in how I feel towards the drow... aren't I?_ Her thoughts then turned toward the Seer. _Perhaps... she will help me deal with this... foolishness of mine._  
  
The feeling of a firm hand upon her shoulder broke Windeline's thoughts and she found herself the recipient of Imloth's attention, "I thank you for all that you have done so far, my lady," The gentle smile of the drow caught the young woman off guard and she sheepishly nodded in response while biting her lip. The dark elf gave a light chuckle, seeming to understand the reason behind the woman's 'shy' behavior. "Remember, the Seer would like to see you both." Imloth gave a short bow and with that, he was off toward the training grounds.  
  
"Let us be off then," Valen was eager to return to the Seer. Just as he was taking his first steps toward the temple, Windeline had reached out for his hand, gently tugging him back. "... My lady?"  
  
"I just want to ask you a question..." Her fingers reluctantly released the tiefling's wrist and she adjusted her hood to get a better look at the man before her. "It is something that has been at the back of my mind for a while now."  
  
"A question is it?" Once again Valen was slightly taken aback by the sudden attention. He regarded the ranger with a curious interest. "What do you wish to ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering... how the drow felt about your leadership. I mean they aren't exactly famous for accepting those outside their dark heritage." Slowly the two began to make their way towards the temple of Lolth.  
  
"I am not sure. Those who follow the Seer accepted me readily enough for her sake, but the others... they despise any creature who is not drow, themselves. I am no exception."  
  
The lady ranger slowly nodded as she remembered the dark elves reaction when her hood was pushed back by the Seer... revealing her high elf lineage. Windeline peered at the tiefling beside her quizzically. "But... did that not make your job _more_ difficult?"  
  
"It did. For a time." A slight smile played upon Valen's handsome features and a twinkle danced in his eyes as he recalled a few fond memories. "I have a way of convincing even drow that my orders bear listening to."  
  
"Oh_ really_?"  Windeline faced the direction of the drow army that could be heard training in the distance. The clang of metal against metal was a lullaby the refugee camp had become accustomed to.  
  
"Strangely enough, I do not think my leadership would have been possible were it not for my demonic heritage." As if suddenly realizing his error, he stopped short and his sapphire eyes studied the lady ranger warily. "You... know what a tiefling is?"  
  
Windeline managed to hide the initial shock as she continued to look away. _D... demonic heritage? _She remembered the first time she laid her eyes on his horns and that same night she peeked at him from behind her screen only to be surprised by the length that was his tail. She slowly turned her head towards Valen and regarded him with a soft smile.  
  
"Hmm... What is a tiefling...?" She lightly tapped her fingers against her lips as she feigned to be lost in deep thought. Suddenly she looked up to him, playfully clasping her hands behind her back. "A tiefling is...someone with a handsome set of horns?"  
  
Valen smiled bashfully as a gauntleted hand touched one of the goat-like horns on his head in a quick and self-conscious manner. "You jest, of course, my lady..." His blue eyes looked to the rocky ground for some sort of solace.  
  
"Not at all," the elf felt a soft warmth upon her face while her fingers were clumsily fumbling behind her, tugging at the bottom hem of her tunic as she continued on. "You're quite handsome, you know." _I... like this..._  
  
The tiefling's cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. "Th-thank you, my lady. You are... too kind."; He suddenly cleared his throat and he was able to regard her once again. "But... do you know what I am, truly?"  
  
"Honestly speaking... I do not." Her hand reached to scratch behind the back of her neck. The slight movements of her wrist moved her hood back a bit, allowing a few golden bangs to freely dance around her face. "Would you be willing to tell me?"  
  
He tore his gaze from the ranger and looked towards the temple that slowly crept up in the distance. "My mother," slowly the words escaped from his lips, "bore the child of a being we call a cambion... a being half a man and half a demon. This makes me part demon, myself." His glance was back upon Windeline and she saw how his blue eyes trembled before her own with worry. "Does this bother you?"  
  
From the stories that she had been told, he didn't look like what she had imagined one of demon blood to be. She had always pictured such beings to be _hideous_ or _cruel_ and the bards never painted such beings in a fair light; even though she had only known Valen for such a short period of a time, she couldn't label him as either.  
  
Her nimble fingers began to fumble behind her back once more as she continued to look upon him with a gentle smile. "Actually, I find it quite intriguing."  
  
Valen couldn't hide the startled look that suddenly appeared. It became clear that the tiefling had never encountered such a response before. A warm smile slowly appeared as his eyes wandered over Windeline's face. "You are... quite intriguing yourself, my lady."  
  
The woman quickly shot her glance to the pebbles at her feet, fully aware that the heat upon her cheeks seemed a bit warmer. "So you were... saying?"  
  
"...Oh, yes. The drow respected the part of me that was infernal, I think. I have a temper that some call frightening, and they did not have to see much of it for word to get around." He chuckled as he was reminded of how the defiant drow discovered just how convincing an enraged tiefling with a heavy mace could be. "That gave them respect enough that they didn't resist when I assumed command during our first... engagement with the Valsharess." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as more memories resurfaced. "Three months ago... It feels like forever."  
  
_They've been battling the Valsharess for that long?_ "It didn't go well?"  
  
"We weren't prepared for that first battle, and the Valsharess outnumbered us in every way. We lost three allied houses and the Seer's chosen General before I was able to drag the army into retreat."  
  
"Your decision to retreat probably saved them, then. Being able to retreat is a relatively hard thing to do at times... You _want_ to be able to defeat the enemy right then and there... or die trying."  The two companions stopped as they reached the door of the temple. Windeline gave the tiefling a reassuring look, "You made the right decision... I'm impressed."  
  
The tiefling paused as he considered the woman's words, finally nodding as he glanced meaningfully at the ranger. "I've kept them alive and on the run since that first battle, but only barely." Windeline noticed the sincerity in his eyes as he continued, "I would truly hate to see them... come to harm."  
  


~

  
  
The Seer's eyes couldn't hide their disappointment upon hearing the ranger's report. "Why? Why did you do this, Windeline?"  
  
_A plague upon that wretched being... Zesyyr..._ The ranger hadn't expected the weight of her guilt to press so heavily on her shoulders.  
  
The tiefling vividly remembered how hard Windeline had taken the success of that mission. His hand unconsciously drifted into his pack, his fingers lightly brushing the young woman's pendant.  
  
Valen stepped to the ranger's defense, "Matron Myrune would have betrayed us the moment the Valsharess marched upon Lith My'athar. Zesyyr had offered us her promise not to betray us as her mother was surely scheming to do."  
  
Windeline reached for an invisible object around her neck. She was no longer there in the large chamber. The stone walls with the intricate spiders etched upon them faded away as she fell deeper into her pool of guilt.  
  
She recounted the sinister gleam within the daughter of the matron mother upon asking for her 'simple' request.  Windeline could hear the shouts of the drow guards as they realized why the lesser elf and her companions were inside the tall tower of Myrune. Finally the defiant scream of the elderly drow echoed within the ranger's mind as the arrow tore through the matron mother's elegant clothing and pierced the beating chamber of her heart.  
  
_Never again... _  
  
"Never again," Windeline whispered beneath her breath. "You have said it yourself that we have little time... I felt that if we are to have... victory that we could not afford the loss of the allies we already have. However..." She held her head up high and she clenched a fist at her bosom, "I will not abandon my principles for the sake of... someone's ambition _ever_ again. Even if it means they remain an ally or not..."  
  
The Seer's enigmatic smile appeared as she looked upon Valen and Windeline. She did not expect the tiefling to defend the ranger's actions... so soon. Then there was this spark of determination that glowed faintly within the ranger. She was ever thankful that Ellistrae had sent the surfacer to her.  
  
"Through your efforts you have managed to disable one of the Valsharess's allies and managed to secure one of our own... I am ever thankful." She gracefully walked down the steps of the altar of Lolth, her long silver tresses gently swayed along with the fabrics of her robes. "Let us celebrate in the name of Ellistrae for our first steps in our coming victory-"  
  
Windeline shook her head in disagreement. "No Lady Seer... I've already sent out my kobold companion for enough supplies to last us a few weeks. Valen and I will continue to thwart whatever efforts and allies the Valsharess has or hopes to acquire."  
  
The dark elf priestess's eyes sparkled with satisfaction upon hearing the elf's words. "When you three return to us then." She looked upon the ranger curiously. "Will you be staying here the night then?"  
  
"As nice as that would be..., no."  Windeline's smile seemed somewhat grim. The thought of remaining in the wild of the Underdark for so long was something she less than desired. "We plan on leaving as soon as Deekin gets back. However..." The Seer waited patiently for the words she knew were to come, "I have some things... I feel I must discuss with you... upon my return."  
  
The dark elf nodded and she placed a cool hand upon the lesser elf's cheek. The priestess's smile seemed somewhat unnerving to the ranger. "Certainly my dear...."  
  
A sudden gasp flew from the elf's lips as a sudden tremble ran along the spine of the young woman. _What... did she do to me?_  
  
The Seer leaned in close, her delicate words barely audible. "Have courage... descendant of Bhaal. You will find... that he will be more than understanding... for it has been... _foretold._"  
  


~

  
  


* * *

  
  
Finally chapter four has been completed! :) I thought it would be nice to say I have broken my "forget about the stories after chapter three" habit with this new chapter! :D Please read and review! Reviews are my life force!!!  
  
Lady Winde 


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Accidents

**Disclaimer:** To avoid any possible lawsuits (as if I have anything of worth, har har!) I own nothing and claim no ownership over anything Bioware, Atari, Neverwinter Nights, Baldur's Gate II, Interplay, Forgotten Realms, or Black Isle(r.i.p.) related. This fan fiction is simply a product of love and admiration for "Hordes of the Underdark" and of course my favorite tiefling, Valen Shadowbreath. The only character that belongs to me is Windeline Crystaliis.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Memories and Accidents**

  
  


ooo

  
  
_How did she know? _ Windeline was lying on her bedroll with her hands clasped behind her head. Her eyes were closed while she greatly wished slumber would overcome her. She so desperately didn't want to be reminded of the Seer's haunting gaze. If only the cracking of the fire and the rhythmic snoring of a sleeping kobold were a gentler lullaby. The shadows gently danced along the walls of the cave as the flickering flames commanded them so.  
  
Deekin was sprawled out in his bedroll; the kobold's blanket was shoved aside in one of his dreaming fits. Facing the small entrance to the cave, Callisto was curled in a large ball of fur; lazily opening an eye to make sure everything was at peace now and then. The tiefling was seated next to the large bear, his large mace leaned against his chest, his hands gently wrapped around its hilt.  
  
_How did she know!?_ The ranger kicked back her blanket angrily as she sighed in her frustration. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light.  
  
"Unable to sleep?"  
  
Windeline tossed Valen a smug look as she reached for her sack. "Heh, you think you'd be able to sleep over that?" She pointed a finger towards the snoring Deekin. The kobold smacked his lips, perhaps feasting upon a large meal in his dreams. A large snort was followed by his happy squeal. _So envious..._  
  
Valen lightly chuckled as his tail gently tapped the ground. "Point taken."  
  
The woman pulled out a few of her sketches, eyeing the drawings of various flowers and animals. Windeline felt the tugging at her heart and her shoulders sagged as she felt a wave of regret creeping over her. The ranger's eyes closed as she tried to remember what the warmth of the sun felt like on her bare skin. The kisses of the gentle winds and the fragrance of the forest were the things she missed most.  
  
The image of the Seer slowly emerged, the drow's lingering stare shattering the ranger's flow of thoughts. Her eyes flew open as she felt the familiar tingle along her spine. "Your... Seer," Windeline scratched her head as she tried to pick her words carefully, "seems to certainly like leaving lasting impressions on people."  
  
Valen slowly nodded, his bangs gently caressed his cheeks with the gentle movements. "That she does..." He studied the woman carefully as she continued to slowly flip through her papers. The rustling of the sheets quietly echoed within the small cavern, making the two keenly aware of each other's presence.  
  
As she continued to look over her past sketches, a grin formed as the ranger came across the drawing of the tiefling she began a few days ago. _If there was ever a drawing to finish..._  
  
"So... my lady seemed very pressed to talk back in Lith My'athar. After the Seer, however, you have scarcely said a thing... Do you wish to talk about it now?" Valen tilted his head in regard to the occupied woman.  
  
Windeline's grin faded into something melancholy, her eyes seemed to look at various images that appeared in the back of her mind. She looked at Valen sadly; her eyes lingered on his as she considered what to say.  
  
"I hope you're in a comfortable spot, 'cause this could... take a while."  
  
"I am willing to listen." His smile was faint.  
  
The ranger took a deep breath as the painful memories started to manifest into words. "My family was one of nobility... in Trademeet of Amn..." She paused as the familiar faces emerged in her thoughts. "I... was the youngest of thirteen children."  
  
"T-thirteen siblings, my lady?" stammered Valen as he blinked in awe.  
  
Windeline managed a faint smile. "Yes... my beautiful sisters and my handsome brothers. My mother bore my father seven sons and six daughters."  
  
"No small feat... Your mother must have been one marvel of a woman."  
  
"Oh she was." The ranger's green eyes held a slight twinkle. "I hardly remember her though. I do remember that she was a cleric of Helm and my father was a respected merchant."  
  
"We were all happy there in that city... Father would talk of his travels whenever he returned from one of his caravans... All of us would be enamored as he wove his tales with such powerful words... Mother watched over us while he was away. She never worried too much about him as she had her hands full with us. We always managed to keep her mind occupied, that much I remember."  
  
"But like all good things, it..." Windeline's smile faded completely as she looked down to the rocky ground, a few of her bangs slid from behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "It was not to last."  
  
Valen tilted his head as he continued to examine the girl as she told her story. "What happened?" His voice summoned her gaze to meet his own.  
  
"We... we were traveling... all of us together... that is. It had been years since we had seen my grandparents. I think there was some sort of dispute that caused the lack of visits." Windeline shrugged helplessly. "Anyways... traveling from Trademeet to Athkatla takes a good nine days, if you're quick that is."  
  
"We were traveling by caravan, already a few days past the half way point. Night had fallen around us; I remember being cradled in my eldest sister's arms, half asleep."  
  
A grimace flickered across the ranger's face as her hands brushed her bangs away from her face. "I don't remember how it started. I think it was ...the shrill cry of one of the guards as she was struck down outside the wagons."  
  
Windeline motioned one of her hands helplessly at Valen. "From there it was complete chaos. More screams and groans were followed along with the clashing of metal against metal. 'Drow!' was cried out to let everyone else know the danger around them."  
  
The last sentence caught Valen's attention. His gaze became intense and his lips pursed tightly as he began to understand. "The... drow killed your family?"  
  
Screams, the clang of metal, the roaring of fire, and the screams of her relatives as they were struck down: all these echoed fiercely in her mind. It was almost more than she could bear.  
  
"Killed? No... T-they were slaughtered!" Her emerald eyes flashed with anger as the warm tears began to flow. The half elf's lips curled up into a snarl as the darkness of her hate from the pain of remembering coursed through her.  
  
Windeline's fist clenched as she continued on, her voice trembling. "My sister stuffed me in a crate as the fighting outside seemed to reach its climax. When the wagon was turned over, my crate fell out into the open. A-and..." The words were lost in her throat as her sobs worsened.  
  
Valen's voice was gentle as it cut through Windeline's staccato sobs of pain. "Do not distress yourself on my account, my lady. When you are ready to speak, I shall be here to listen, but for now... I think it best that you rest."  
  
The half elf looked up to the tiefling. His gaze was soft and the corners of his lips were lifted into a gentle smile. The ranger's brow furrowed slightly as his stare set her off into confusion. Was this the same untrusting man who made it a point to make the lack of his trust so known? Windeline couldn't shake the pounding she felt in her heart from the empathy Valen radiated.  
  
Her moist lashes were cast down as the last of her tears slid down her warm cheeks. When Windeline raised her eyes once more, those puffy green orbs, they were filled, not with the bitter hatred for the drow... but with a warm relief of gladness.  
  
The girl chuckled as she wiped the wetness from her face and her nose on her sleeve, "I guess you aren't such a grouch after all." Valen's smile deepened as a faint blush touched his cheeks, tossing his glance to the fire. "But... I really should tell you the rest... This is the kind of tale I'd rather not have to wait to finish for another day."  
  
"If you wish, my lady," replied Valen softly. "You may stop at anytime if you change your mind, however." He gave her a meaningful stare.  
  
Windeline paused as she considered the tiefling's words. The respect and concern was something she hadn't expected, but more importantly, something the lesser elf appreciated.  
  
The ranger broke the awkward silence as she cleared her throat. "Let's see... while I hid in the crate I could hear heated arguments. I couldn't understand the language, but I knew it was the drow."  
  
Her fingers tapped the ground absent mindedly as she continued on. "I was able to peek through a small hole only to see a few of those..." the young woman's words were stopped short as she tried to reconsider the choice of words she had in mind, "...those _drow_ had my father held up, waving some paper in his face."  
  
The lesser elf didn't seem to notice Valen's perplexed expression as she continued on. "Before I knew it my crate was kicked to the side, knocking me out into the open. I-I didn't know what to do! That's when I first saw the bodies around me, the fire, and the... drow...It was the first time I had ever seen such death and ...the dark elves."  
  
Windeline closed her eyes as she spoke. "Father tried to make his way to me, calling my name...but those _vermin_ struck him down." Her lips trembled but the ranger quickly pushed aside her sadness.  
  
"After he was felled their attentions turned to me. I-in my life I had never felt such sadness, such panic, but above all else... such hatred. I remember the delicate spiders designed on their armor, the shade of their skin, their colorless hair... but most of all I remember their eyes." The silence was thick in the air, hanging heavily between them as Windeline's voice trailed off.  
  
A loud snort echoed within the small cavern followed by the shuffling of a kobold in his slumber. Callisto had long since fallen asleep beside the tiefling, her deep growls quietly rumbling in her throat. The camp's fire had died down considerably to merely glowing embers.  
  
The lesser elf sat crossed legged staring at nothing in particular, a scowl marring her face. Valen carefully examined the woman, his eyes intense and his lips curved into a frown. Too many questions were forming in his mind. How did she escape? What was on that paper? Why had the drow attacked her family?  
  
"Boy, am I beat!" Windeline finally blurted as she feigned a yawn and stretched her limbs out as far as she could. Curious sapphire eyes looked the half elf over; the tiefling was unsure what to make of the sudden switch of the woman's mood. "You better get some sleep too, Valen. Drearing's Deep is still a bit a ways away." She seemed to avoid any sort of eye contact as she nestled into her bed roll.  
  
"My lady, I - "  
  
"Sleep well, Valen."  
  
The man paused as a look of concern brushed over his features, his swishing tail coming to a halt. "Sleep well... my lady."  
  
After an hour or two had passed, Valen sat beside the sleeping girl. Her expression as she slept was hard to read, but the man couldn't help the slight smile that lingered on his face. _...Why am I smiling?_  
  
He found himself questioning her stories once again. Was she telling the truth? Could this woman really be trusted with the future of Lith My'athar? He sighed helplessly as he brushed his hands over his head.  
  
A slight motion caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Deekin was laying on his side, trying to write as quietly as possible. "Where are you at in your notes, bard?"  
  
The kobold looked up and scratched his head as he replied, "Deekin done for the night. Just trying to get editing out of way. Say... how you spell... 'Athkatla' and 'affectionately?'"  
  
With a low growl, Valen threw a small bag of rations at the scribbling bard. "You are absolutely shameless, kobold."  
  


ooo

  
  
Her fingers traced the strange etched letters on the golden gong, the metal felt cool to the touch. She scratched her head as she tried to make out what the letters said. "I can't make these out at all" Windeline sighed helplessly.  
  
A bat flapped its wings as it glided through the large underground cavern. The ranger's lips were pursed as her eyes followed the flying mammal until it was lost from her line of vision. A few others soared over head, weaving through the stalactites that were scattered through out the area.  
  
"I really _hate_ being underground," the half elf muttered as she placed her hands on her hips. The village was strange indeed: a sanctuary for the free but not free. She couldn't shake the fear and emptiness the former slaves had in their eyes. "Free..." the word left her lips in a soft whisper as she turned to face the village. "Just who do they think they're fooling?"  
  
"Themselves, no doubt," The man stepped up beside the young woman, Valen's eyes purposely looked to the citadel, the tiefling's tail swishing about. "It has to be their doing..." He gestured toward the building as he regarded the lady ranger. "I was able to talk with one of the men in the village... From what I was able to gather they worship a god that is said to protect them from those that would mean to take away their freedoms."  
  
Windeline nodded at the remark as she turned her attention back to the strange gong. "There's an inscription here, but I... I can't read it a- Deekin?"  
  
A scaled claw traced the letters as the kobold examined them, a small tongue sticking out the corner of his toothy mouth. "Hit gong.... sacrifice the one who hit gong, praise Vix'thra... Mecka lecka hi, mecka heiny ho..."  
  
"It can _not_ seriously say that..." the tiefling rubbed his temple gingerly, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"If you read ancient draconic, you see for yourself," the kobold swayed from side to side triumphantly. Deekin knew all to well that he was the only one able to read the primordial language of the dragons. He was taught by Tymofarrar after all.  
  
Valen's tail swished about in agitation as he rolled his eyes, "You walk a thin rope, kobold. It would be best not to test how much weight it can hold."  
  
The scaly bard's lips quivered and his eyes began to water as if on cue, "Boooosss! Goat man being mean to Deekin!"  
  
The lesser elf quickly turned away failing to stifle a chuckle as her bow slammed into the golden disc. The three companions held still as the deep clear sound echoed through out the cave. The village seemed to stop at once, the people's faces transforming from vacant to alarmed stares.  
  
"Sweet Mielikki..." Windeline whispered as her worried eyes looked up to Valen, who was only able to return a concerned glance of his own. "I- I didn't mean to do that."  
  
The residents of the cave began to flow in around them, stopping only to allow a bit of breathing space around the three. It was as if the villagers wanted to make it known who was responsible for daring to ring the gong.  
  
The doors to the gloomy citadel opened only a moment after the sound finally vanished, three figures emerged from within. Their pace was quick and their expressions quite pleased.  
  
"Praise Vix'thra!" the middle man raised his arms as he cried out, the sleeves of his dark robes tumbling down. Windeline's eyes narrowed as she took a step back, the hairs upon her neck seemed to stand on edge as she looked upon the one who began to talk. Something... was wrong about the man, although she couldn't quite put a finger on just what.  
  
"The gong has sounded and another ceremony has been called for." The pale man's exotic accent was strange indeed. His palms clasped together as if the priest was about to say a prayer. "Vix'thra turns his ancient gaze upon us. Mighty is the will of Vix'thra and great is his hunger!"  
  
_His hunger?_ Windeline's lips were tightly pursed, quickly recollecting what Deekin had said was inscribed on the golden gong. The next words only proved her fears and she finally understood just why the people acted as they did.  
  
Once again the strange priest threw his hands into the air, his words echoing through out the silent village, "Vix'thra, sage protector, our safeguard against all peril... To thee we offer up one of our own!"  
  
"This be bad, boss..." Deekin quietly whimpered as he held on to the half elf's cloak. Valen's stern stare did not leave the apparent leader of the strange cult, his gauntleted hand firmly held the hilt of his mace. Her fists trembling, Windeline looked around the village only to notice that all eyes were on her.  
  
"Very bad, Deek..."  
  
A sneer elegantly painted itself on the strange man as he continued, "Are there any here who wish to serve the will of Vix'thra?" The murmurs and such began at once, the crowd was growing impatient.  
  
The ranger's mouth opened, not knowing what words had just escaped her lips. Valen quickly turned to her, a gape of alarm was fixed upon his face. "M-my lady?"  
  
She looked up to the man beside her, not entirely sure of what just happened. "Valen, I - "  
  
The robed priest slowly stepped up to the woman, examining the ranger with an appreciative stare. "Vix'thra approves of his servant... Priests!" With a flick of his wrist the two men were upon the ranger, her bow falling to the ground.  
  
"Boss!"  
  
"Lady Windeline!"  
  
The tight grip on her arms made the woman cry out in pain, but the ranger shook her head at the two as the knights began to drag her off. "Stay where you are! I'll," she winced as she continued, "I'll think of something..."  
  


ooo

  
  
The flickering light from the torches did little to warm the cold dark halls of the stronghold. The two knights held the ranger firm in their grasp, her head hung low as she tried to think of a way out of her predicament. The priest paced about the room speaking his orders to the men.  
  
_There's no time, no time... What to do, what to do..._ Her eyes meandered about the room, unimpressed with her surroundings. There was the entrance behind her, two doors along the corridor, and another set just ahead. She gave an inward sigh of defeat; her thoughts exhausted when...  
  
"Strip this one and bring it to my chambers." The ranger suddenly looked up, her green eyes wide with panic. The man continued on, ignoring Windeline's reaction. "Vix'thra grows impatient with us and we must sacrifice a victim to the pit with no delay."  
  
"Yes, Master Sodalis..." The priest walked toward the doors to the left while the two knights began to pull the woman to the ones ahead.  
  
The ranger frantically looked about, "n-no! I don't want to do this anymore! Please, oh please let me go!" She cried out helplessly, trying to pull them back. The more she fought the tighter their grip became.  
  
"Quit y'er fight'n, lass. Ye haven't got what I haven't seen b'fore." The other knight replied with a raspy cackle. One of them kicked open a door while the other shoved the lesser elf inside, the girl stumbling to the ground.  
  
"Why they be always fight'n us?" sighed the first knight. The other simply replied with a shrug.  
  
With no delay, Windeline sprang to her feet to find some spot, some opening, any place to escape the large men's reach. "Oh no ye don't! Quickly, Dredge!"  
  
She hastily scrambled beneath the table, leaning against the far wall. Frantically she looked about the area, her heart pounding, beads of sweat upon her brow. A thick hand lunged from the side, grabbing her cloak and her hair, pulling her from underneath.  
  
The talking knight picked the ranger up into the air, her neck snugly held in his grasp. "As I tolds ye! No fight'n and ye don't get hurt," he snarled.  
  
She tried to pry his large hand away with her own, but her vigor was quickly fading, her sight suddenly hazy. _No... Not this humiliation..._ With what strength she managed to summon, she swiftly delivered a kick to the man's side. His hold relaxed, causing the girl to fall to her knees.  
  
The other knight quickly ran towards her, hands outstretched, while the other was slumped over as he recovered from the blow. At last some amount of cloth was ripped and the sound made the woman ill. The thought that these men would see her bare... No, she would not let that happen. The knight held Windeline's shroud tightly in his hands as he pulled the fabric back. She still persevered to move forward, the pressure around her neck was almost too much for her until the cloak, her precious sanctuary, was torn from her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly free, the ranger sprinted inside a small cell, quickly shutting the gate behind her. The silent knight tossed the ruined cloak to the floor, shaking his head at the half elf.  
  
"Y'er a stupid one, a'right... Lock'n y'erself inside dat bit of bars..." The man she was able to stun for a moment sighed.  
  
"Not stupid," Windeline finally replied. Her heart was beating frantically against her wrapped bosom. The young woman held up her hands as she quickly chanted a prayer. The bear appeared outside her bars, a worried look flashed across her big brown eyes.  
  
"Tua amin, Callisto!" With a loud roar, the bear hurdled itself into one of the warriors. As the animal slapped the downed man with its claws, teeth tearing into the leather and metal that was bound on the knight beneath her, the other warrior reached for his long sword.  
  
The ranger raced arcane words from her memory and through her lips as the man thrust his weapon inside the prison. Afraid she would lose her concentration, Windeline remained in place, feeling the sharp sting of the blade as it jabbed her in the upper thigh.  
  
The knight sneered as the girl winced in pain, her voice becoming shaky as she tried to ignore the feeling that throbbed through out her leg. Just as he was about to take another shot at her, the spell was complete. Magical vines reached from the ground, entangling themselves around the warrior's limbs.  
  
He cried out as the greenery forced him to the ground. His dark eyes glared at the girl who clutched at her red stained wound. "Ye bloody bitch," he scowled, "alls we needed was yer clothes takin' off. Vix'thra won't be happy hearin' 'bout this mess."  
  
Windeline's tired eyes wearily regarded the man as she sank to the floor. "Tell your stupid god he can rot in the hells."  
  


ooo

  
  
A warm hand brushed against her cheek, her eyes fluttered open, her sight slowly coming into focus. "...Valen?" The man sat beside her in the small cell, the door was propped open by a sleeping Callisto. Looking about, she noticed the two slain men lying as lifeless heaps on the floor.  
  
She turned her head away from the scene; her skin feeling a familiar fabric. What remained of her cloak was neatly folded beneath her head and a torn piece of it was wrapped tightly around her blood soaked leg. The ranger winced as she tried to sit up, her wound still throbbing.  
  
"Stay where you are, my lady... I am not as keen in the healing arts as you are, but I did try my best with what I do know..." His voice was strangely soft to her, the young woman's face crimsoned slightly. Thankfully, however, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"When... did-"  
  
"We come to try and rescue you?" His words held a strange mixture of regret and mirth. "You were already unconscious in the cage, a pool of blood beside you, when the bard and I arrived. Callisto had just finished one of the knights as the vines began to lose their hold on the other."  
  
"With their help the other was fallen... but-"  
  
"Oooh! Deekin likes this part! I tell!" squealed the kobold with delight as the tiefling glared in the bard's direction. "Valen was worried for Boss! You not wake when Deekin try to sing or try poking with lute."  
  
The ranger winced as she laughed, "that's a dirty joke just waiting to happen."  
  
The kobold skipped to the bars to get a better look at the woman as he continued, "after goat man fix wound, we not know what to do. Deekin remembered stories about people putting mouth to sleepy person's mouth and they huff and puff - "  
  
"That is quite enough, kobold!" Valen quickly rose to his feet, facing away from the girl and towards the bard. His tail swayed back and forth as he rigidly stood with his arms crossed.  
  
The ranger's eyes went wide and her fingers brushed against her lips. _He didn't... did he?_ Overcome with a heated blush, she decided it was best to sit up and undo Valen's attempt at bandaging and do some healing of her own.  
  
As she cast her spells, her glance swayed to and from her wound to the tiefling. The lesser elf bent her leg, making sure the wound had healed correctly. "That's better..." She leaned back in her seat, her hands resting on what was once her cloak. Her fingers clenched at the material, she sighed. "So much for hiding underneath this old thing."  
  
At last she rose to her feet, stretching a bit before she finally regarded the suddenly silent weapon master. "Hey," she rubbed the backside of her head, "thanks for coming to my rescue, I was really scared you guys weren't going to make it before - "  
  
She shuddered at the command Sodalis had uttered so nonchalantly. "Never mind, that. You guys came when I needed y'all and that's what matters most!" She quickly kissed Valen on the cheek, then rushed out the room. "Come on you two, something's really strange about this place and I mean to find out what it is."  
  
The tiefling remained standing, as the other two walked out the room following the girl. He reached for the torn fabrics of her cloak, humming as he neatly folded it within his pack. As he stood to trail after the others, he met the toothy grin of the bard's.  
  
"It would be best to move out of the way, _Deekin._" His low voice growled at the smiling creature.  
  
"Deekin saw."  
  
Valen brushed past the kobold, not looking back, only stopping at the door to reply a few hasty words. "You saw nothing."  
  
The kobold was left alone in the room trying his best to hold in his laughter. "Silly goat man! Deekin see everything!"

* * *

"tua amin" is tel'quessir for "help me."   
  
Whew! It sure has been a long time since I updated this fic! Thanks for all your patience and reviews. I have to give a shout out to my beta, the talented and wonderful Ms. IceyCold. You're great, Icey! I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review and tell me what y'all think. :)   
  
Lady Winde 


End file.
